Organization XIV
by Aeroga
Summary: Axis is a new nobody, who's not good with nobody reactions. Axis's other side is slowing dying after Sora is decieved by Larxene, Rahzelia's dead, and Axis has no clue what the Superior wants to talk to him about. One Chapter left. Discontinued
1. AxIs

**Organization XIV**

**Disclaimer: **I don't own KH, FF, or Disney

**Copyright: **But I do own Axis, and the plot

**Note: **_Axis' thoughts will be typed in this font!_

**PrOlOgUe:**

**AxIs**

_Hello! I'm Axis. I'm 15 years old. I've recently found a place where nobodies go, Castle Oblivion. There's a group of people that live there that call themselves the Organization XII. But if I'm able to join… Then they'd become the Organization XIV? Right?_

_I've already set out there. _

_I bet your wondering, 'What power's do you possess?' Well… That I'm not sure of… what I can do. Hopefully, I do something cool, becuase... I don't want to be a loser! I heard from the voice in my head that the members of the Organization can do some really outrageous stuff. Number IX can manipulate water. He can make water clones! How cool is that!?_

_I'm not very good with this nobody stuff either. I can't open a darkness portal to the right location! If I could, I wouldn't be walking there. One time I teleported into a green haired boy's room. He just looked at me, then went back to playing this thing they call a "Playstation", whatever the hell that is..._

_I can't send out Dusk either! I tried once… but it back fired, and they went after me…_

_I don't even know what weapon I have! It's probably a stick…Which would be rather sad considering all the cool weapon's they have!_

_Well… I better get some sleep… Because well… I want to. Hopefully I don't get mugged again…_

**

* * *

End PrOlOgUe **

**Edited: JULY 4TH, 2007**

**Kite Highwind: **Okay it was short! But that's okay. I'll have the next chapter up soon! Till then, BYEEE! I'll have a descprition of Axis next chapter!

**Next Chapter: **Meet the Organization

**R & R**

**O.o**


	2. MeEt ThE OrGaNiZaTiOn

**Organization XIV**

**Disclaimer: **I don't own KH, FF, or Disney

**Copyright: **But I do own Axis, and the plot

**Note: **_Axis' thoughts will be typed in this font!_

**

* * *

**

ChApTeR OnE:

**MeEt ThE OrGaNiZaTiOn**

Axis woke up to the sounds of bird's chirping happily. Surprisingly he hadn't been mugged while he slept away. He sat up staring at the sky. What if they didn't like him… and they sent him back to the town of twilight? 

_Well… No use in waiting here! _He got up and rushed deeper into the forest. He began to feel a sense of not being wanted. What if they made him take a test? A test of what abilities he could perform!

_Alright Axis…Calm down. They'll except you…Maybe… _He heard the sounds of footsteps. He looked around to see who it could be.

No one was there. Axis began to walk faster. The voice in his head, had told him that the castle was just over the forest. But he never decided to ask, which way…

**- Castle Oblivion -**

Xemnas sat in the meeting room with the other 12 members. They were discussing a very important topic. The topic: Hearts.

"Superior… I don't mean to be rude… But can you please! PLEASE SHUT UP!" Demyx whined.

"Don't you want to retrieve our hearts?" Xemnas asked.

"Of course I do… Just not right now… It's nap time for me!" Demyx replied.

"Ughh… I hate you… Dismissed!" Xemnas said, as he made a gesture with his hand.

All of them walked out of the room, and headed for their rooms.

**- Forest Of The Forgotten -**

Axis had finally found a path that would lead him straight toward the castle. He could probably take his time to check out the surroundings. The trees towered over his head. No light reached through the trees. Not even the simplest tint was seen.

He walked down the road until he finally reached the castle, two hours later.

He hesitated before knocking on the door. A rush of sudden anxiety swept over him. He was now thinking things like, "They're not gonna accept me", and "I'm too weak to join".

Funny thing was, even if he was able to join the Organization, what use would he be to them anyway? He'd probably just get in the way. Then he started thinking nicer, and calmer thoughts such as, "I'm not weak!", and "I'll get stronger!"

He knocked on the door, this time without hesitation, yelling, "Hello!" as he did so.

Zexion, Xigbar, and Axel stood in the corridor, when they heard the knocking, and the teens voice.

"Is anybody there?" Axis called out.

"You open it," Xigbar pointed at Axel.

"Why me?" Axel said angrily.

"Because you! Now open it!" Xigbar yelled.

"Fine. But if it's another psycho, I'm kicking your ass," Axel said, as he walked over to the door. He opened it hesitantly, and saw a reddish brown emo cut haired boy with blue eyes staring at him. "W- Who are you?" He asked.

"I'm… Axis… I've come to join the Organization…" He replied.

"Well, we're not taking recruits," Axel said.

"But… I… came here… by foot…" Axis said sadly.

"Well. That's your problem," Axel went to close the door.

"AXEL!" Xigbar yelled.

"What!" Axel snapped.

"Let him in," Zexion said pushing him out of the way. He opened the door to see Axis sitting there. "… What the hell are you doing?" He asked.

"… Oh… HI! I'm Axis. I've come to join the Organization. But… That dude…he said that they weren't taking recruits," He sighed.

"Well… Come in…" Zexion said.

"Zexion! What the hell are you doing!" Axel snapped.

"You don't have to be rude. He's a nobody too," Zexion escorted Axis up to the superior.

"…" Axel looked away.

Axis had a feeling he wouldn't be getting along with Axel. Nor most of the members. He sighed deeply.

"So… What powers do you have?" Zexion asked, as he opened a darkness portal.

"Er... I'm not really sure about that..." He replied.

"Weapons?" Zexion asked.

"…Uh… I really don't know…" He replied.

The Cloaked Schemer glared him down. "What do you mean?" He asked.

"Ahaha." He looked around nervously. "I really don't know…that's what I mean…"

"Well that doesn't help. Now does it?" Zexion said.

"…No… Not really…" He sighed. He seemed to be paying more attention to the sculptures made of crystals.

"I have a book as a weapon. It's called the Lexicon," Zexion said, gloomily.

_A book!? _He tried to contain his laughter, but it wasn't enough to stop Zexion from hearing the stifled laughs.

"Well. Use your darkness portal to get up there. I'll be waiting for you," Zexion said as he opened a darkness portal, and backed up into it. And with that he was gone.

His laguhter came to a sudden halt, and he thought, _I really should've told him that I couldn't open Darkness Portals..._

**

* * *

End Chapter One**

Edited: JULY 4TH, 2007

**Kite Highwind: **Three reviews is pretty good! Well at least I think it is! I'd like to thank Jordan R. Was Here, Keiko105, and RiosMasquerade for reviewing! I hope this Fanfic will be more successful then 'Students Of Radiant Garden High'! I'll try to update soon!

**Next Chapter: **Failed Attempts To Make A Darkness Portal

**R & R**

**O.o**


	3. FaIlEd AtTeMpTs To MaKe A daRkNeSs PoRtA

**Organization XIV**

**Disclaimer: **I don't own KH, FF, or Disney

**Copyright: **But I do own Axis, and the plot

**Note: **_Axis' thoughts will be typed in this font!_

**

* * *

**

ChApTeR TwO:

**FaIlEd AtTeMpTs To MaKe A daRkNeSs PoRtAl**

Axis, soon to be number XIV- if he made it, stood in the hallway, staring at the ground. He had to at least attempt to make a Darkness Portal. But ever since that incident with that green haired boy, he hadn't even tried to use it.

"This is rather…sad…" He sighed, as he hit his head against the wall. "I can't do it!" He yelled. "Darkness Portal OPEN!" Nothing happened. "…How'd Zexion do it…again?"

Zexion had just walked into it. Nothing more, nothing less. Bu why was it so hard to achieve, let alone attempt?

"Let's try this again…" He sighed. He pulled up the sleeves of his black shirt. He wasn't officially apart of the organization, so wearing a trench coat for him wasn't necessary. He was equip with the simple black long sleeve shirt, black cargo pants, and black and red sneakers.

He held up his hand. Nothing happened, yet again. He began to walk around. No use embarrassing himself further. He put his hand on the wall. "I really can't do it…"

He heard laughing coming from the other side of the room. He turned at the figure. It was Larxene, and she was now about to make Axis' self esteem plummet. "You're so pathetic!" She cracked.

"…" Axis flinched. "Who are you?" He asked.

"I'm number twelve, Larxene, The Savage Nymph," Larxene said, as she walked closer to the younger nobody. "Who are you?" She asked, as she poked him in the head.

Axis head was forced back. "I'm Axis," He replied. "N-Nice to meet you… I guess," He held out his hand so she could shake it.

"What are you doing?" She asked, hotly.

Axis pulled his hand back. "I was going to shake your hand…?" He replied, confused. _What is up with these people? Why are they picking on me? Why the hell are they acting like I have the plague?!_ He stepped back. "I have to go see the Superior…"

"You mean Xemnas, right?" Larxene asked. "He's on the 13th floor," She turned to leave. "It should be easy to get there considering the fact that we have darkness portal," She laughed, as she disappeared from Axis' eye sight.

"Yeah…but you guys know how to use them," He whispered. He decided instead of standing around, he could be running up to the 13th floor. _How big could this castle be?_ He began to run.

The hallways seemed to last forever, as he ran through them. The crystal colored walls were blinding him.

As soon as he reached the ninth floor, he attempted to make a darkness portal. He stood there, barely breathing. "I… can try it again…" He fell to the floor, gasping for air. "I need some exercise… that must be it…"

"She sure wasn't joking when she said you were having trouble making a darkness portal. How long you've been a nobody?" A voice asked.

Axis turned around. "A-Axel!" He got up.

"Wow! You really are as stupid as she says," Axel walked around him. "Are you sure you're a nobody?" He asked.

"…Yes…" Axis replied. He watched every step that Axel took. "What do you want?"

"Y'know… They call me Flurry Of Dancing Flames for a reason…" Axel turned at him fast, nearly scaring Axis to death. He had an evil glint in his eyes. "

"I- I don't like that look you're giving me," Axis said, as he backed away. "I'm going to see the superior!"

"Stay a while, Axis. C'mon I won't bite," Axel said making his flame wall come up and surround them. "Let's see how weak you are." He chakrams appeared in his hand.

"Yo. I don't want to-" Axis was cut off when Axel hurled his chakram at his face. Axis moved his head out of the way. "F-Fight!" He backed up.

"You can't get out, Axis," Axel smiled. "Are you chicken? I know. You're just afraid of me? Aren't you. Hah. You're worse than Demyx!"

"You wanna fight, crazed out, psycho killer? I'll show you a fight!" He yelled. Without his knowledge he made a darkness portal appear beneath him. "I'm gonna kick your a--" He fell through. "AHHHHHH!" He screamed at the top of his lungs. "Holy damn!"

The younger nobody closed his eyes as he fell through the darkness…

**

* * *

End Chapter Two:**

Edited: JULY 4TH, 2007

**Kite Highwind: **Thank you Princess Alexa-Ninja Extraordinaire2006, Keiko105, mathew, and fire spirit, for reviewing Chapter One. I appreciate it! Please keep reading and reviewing! -

**Next Chapter: **Superior, And The Graceful Assassin

**R & R**

**O.o**


	4. SuPeRiOr, AnD tHe GrAcEfUl AsSaSsIn

**Organization XIV**

**Disclaimer: **I don't own KH, FF, or Disney

**Copyright: **But I do own Axis, and the plot

**Note: **_Axis' thoughts will be typed in this font!_

**

* * *

**

ChApTeR ThReE:

**SuPeRiOr, AnD tHe GrAcEfUl AsSaSsIn **

Axis fell through the Darkness Portal he had managed to make, when Axel wanted to fight him. He hit the table of the meeting room, and cracked it in half. He blacked out for a minute.

"Are you retarded?" Marluxia yelled in rage, "You broke my flower pot! My beautiful flower pot!" He pointed at the crushed blue flower pot that Axis was laying on.

Marluxia's yelling made Axis snap back to reality. He sat up quickly. "I'm so sorry!" He yelled, trying to pick up the flower, and the flower pot's broken pieces. _Somehow a flower pot is valued more than my life... Astounding isn't it?_

Xemnas and Zexion stood on the opposite side of the table whispering something.

"Is this the new nobody you were talking about?" Xemnas whispered.

"Yes," Zexion replied.

After picking up the pieces, and handing them to Marluxia, he looked at Zexion, and Xemnas.

"What took you so long?" Zexion asked. "You look… a little pale…"

"…Axel… and… Larxene… were picking on me," He replied.

"Oh… I had a feeling you, and Axel wouldn't be getting along very well," Zexion said.

"Oh… Um… Can I join the Organization?" Axis asked.

Xemnas stared closely at the boy. How could someone so…nice… be a nobody? "Y'know if you join the Organization you'll have to wear a black trench coat, think of a title for yourself, and we'll have to build an extra floor- not to mention that we'll have to CHANGE OUR NAME?" He seemed to emphasize the fact of changing their name.

"Uh… Yes sir," Axis said. "I'll build the extra floor. I can do it."

Xemnas looked over at Zexion, who was shaking his head yes, and Marluxia, who was shaking his head no. "Let me hear your reasons," He said.

Zexion went up first. "We should have him on our team because of he might come in handy," He began, "Next we should have on our team, because where else will he go?"

"That's rare to hear coming from your mouth, Number Six," Xemnas said.

Axis wasn't paying attention. He was focused on the statue of a heart in the room. _Man…this just gets weirder and…weirder…_

"Let me hear your terms, Number Eleven," He said.

"It's too much of a hassle to have to build another floor, and the other's won't fair so well with the name Organization XIV," Marluxia explained.

"Good Point," Xemnas said. "But I'll have to agree with number Six," He looked at Axis. "Speak your name."

"I'm… Axis," He replied. "W-who are you?"

"I'm Xemnas, the Superior," He replied, "You are now officially apart of the Organization XIV, number XIV"

"Really?" Axis asked, and Xemnas nodded at him, "Awesome!" He felt like he was about to break out into dancing, but he knew better than to do so.

Xemnas looked over at Marluxia, and said, "Go get the others."

"Yes…" Marluxia scowled at Axis. "I'll be right back…" He disappeared into a Darkness portal.

_Great…Someone else who hates me…_

"Now I'll go get you a trench coat," Xemnas too disappeared into a Darkness Portal.

"By any chance… Is your other side named Sai?" Zexion asked, once he made sure everyone was gone.

"O-Other side?" Axis wasn't sure of what he meant by that. Sure he knew he had no heart, but was there one side of him that had a heart? If a nobody is the other half of somebody, then why are they needed to make someone complete if they possess no heart? Can they actually possess half of a heart?

"Dude," A voice said, "So you're the one who can't make the Darkness Portal!"

Axis looked at the man. It was Xigbar. They had met near the door, when Axel had refused to let him in. "You…would be?" Axis asked.

"Number Two, Xigbar, The Freeshooter," He replied. "I heard from another nobody that Axel was picking a fight with you? Is that true?"

"Yes," Axis replied.

"Don't fight with the guy. He's way stronger then you are now, okay dude?" Xigbar said.

"H-He made me snap…" Axis defended himself. "He threw his chakram at me. What else was I to do?"

"He what!?" Xigbar ragged, "How could he do that to a nobody like you!?"

"You tell me. He's the one who attacked me," Axis looked at Zexion, "Where are the others?"

"Probably bickering about how they don't want to change the name of the Organization," He replied.

"That may be so," Axis said, as he nodded his head.

"I bet Demyx is gonna be the one who complains the most," Xigbar said.

"Demyx?" Axis asked.

"Number Nine, Demyx, Melodious Nocturne," Xigbar replied.

"More like Melodious Idiot if you ask me," Zexion said looking around.

"I heard that, Zexy!" A child like voice let out.

"Ughh… He's already here…" Zexion looked away.

"Hey! I heard what you said Zexy! I'll sick Axel on you!" He cried.

"Axel wouldn't hang out with you even if he were paid," Zexion stated.

"N- No he would hang out with me!" The nobody yelled.

"…" Axis looked around. "…mmm…"

Demyx looked at him. "Hey you're the kid that Axel, and Marluxia hate!" He smiled happily. "I can't see why though?" He walked around the younger nobody. "Hm…"

"Vexen will probably hate him too," Zexion said.

"Roxas will like him!" Demyx smiled.

"Yeah. Of course he would. He doesn't hate anybody," Zexion said.

_Sure… He'll end up hating me…I have a feeling…_

**

* * *

End Chapter Three**

Edited: JULY 4TH, 2007

**Kite Highwind: **HOLY CRUD! Eight reviews! That awesome! I'd like to thank Princess Alexa-Ninja Extraordinaire2006, Iced Perfection, emolsifier, Mi167, Illusion Sky, Keiko105, and Divine Wrath VS Mirror Slash, for reviewing Chapter Two. Well next chapter will be up tomorrow.

**Next Chapter:** In The Meeting Room, There Will Be Chaos

**R & R**

**O.o**


	5. In ThE MeEtInG RoOm, ThErE WiLl Be ChAoS

**Organization XIV**

**Disclaimer: **I don't own KH, FF, or Disney

**Copyright: **But I do own Axis, and the plot

**Note: **_Axis' thoughts will be typed in this font!_

**

* * *

**

ChApTeR FoUr:

**In ThE MeEtInG RoOm, ThErE WiLl Be ChAoS**

Axis looked at the three guys who were fighting about Zexion's early remark about Demyx being a 'Melodious Idiot'.

"I'm not an idiot!" Demyx pouted.

"Demyx, you're an idiot, get over it," Zexion said.

"Man you two could fight forever," Xigbar laughed.

Axis looked past them to see a Darkness Portal open up. "Maybe it's because he never shuts his mouth," Roxas said, scowling at Demyx.

Axis looked at the floor. He felt so far from them. Why couldn't he open a Darkness portal just like that? He had opened his darkness portal involuntarily. He was weak, and denying it certaintly wasn't going to help. He soon became swept away in his thoughts.

"Hey…? Are you okay?" Roxas asked, waving his hands in front of Axis.

"Huh?" He looked at Roxas. "Oh! Hi. I'm Axis!" He smiled. "I take it your Roxas," He said.

"Yes," Roxas held out his hand. "Nice to meet you."

Axis shook his hand.

"Told you they'd get along," Demyx whispered.

"Shut up," Zexion turned away. "I assume my reasoning about them bickering about changing the name is correct," He said.

"You're right," Demyx said. "Okay. Okay! Let's guess who's gonna come next, and bicker to Axis?"

"Vexen," Zexion said.

"Good choice! I was thinking either him or Lexaeus," Demyx nodded his head.

"Saix is mine," Xigbar said.

"Vexen," Roxas said.

"Who do you guess Axis?" Demyx asked.

"…uh…Axel…" Axis replied.

"Definite good choice," Demyx laughed. "He's a meanie anyway!"

_Sure is… _

A darkness portal opened up behind Axis. Axis was yet again too absorbed in his thoughts to even realize it.

"Oh. So this is where you disappeared to, you little prick," Axel said.

Axis instantly snapped out of his daze, and turned around. "B- Back off," He mumbled. "I already said I don't want to fight!"

"Why not?" Axel walked around him. "Am I gonna have to make you snap again!" He yelled. "C'mon!"

"Axel!" Roxas yelled, hitting him in the head with a paper fan. "Leave him alone! I dunno what the hell your problem is, but knock it off!"

"Roxas, where'd you get that paper fan from?" Demyx asked.

Axel was too stunned to move. "Roxas?" Axel stood there trying to decipher his thoughts. Roxas really had hit him, hard too. He was only taking orders. He glanced over at Axis.

His face was still pale from all that running he had done. The red haired teen was just as stunned as Axel was. "R-Roxas?" He let out.

"Why the hell are you picking on Axis?" Roxas ragged.

"Axel, this shall be embedded in your memory," Demyx joked.

"I'm carrying out orders!" Axel yelled. "And I don't like Axis!"

"Why not?" Roxas asked. "Who's order's?"

"Vexen's," He replied.

"That doesn't explain the fact that you tried to kill me," Axis let out.

"C'mon! Let's fight!" Axel said grabbing Axis by his shirt's collar.

"I don't want to!" Axis yelled. "I'm not gonna fight even if it is a test."

Zexion put his hand on Axis' shoulder. "Don't worry. If he tries to harm you, we'll step in," Zexion said.

"Yeah! I'll shoot him with a water gun!" Demyx laughed.

"I'll just watch!" Xigbar said.

Everyone became quiet.

_Very supportive, Xigbar... Very supportive..._

"I'll step in, if necessary…" Roxas broke the silence a few moments later.

They all stood in the hallway. Axis stood on one side, Axel stood on the other.

"W-What number are you again?" He asked.

"Eight," Axel replied, "Ready to go down in flames?"

"W-Well… no…" He said, scratching his head. _I … am so screwed… I don't know anything… What am I gonna do?_

**

* * *

End Chapter Four **

Edited: July 4th, 2007

**Kite Highwind: **Hehe. I knew I'd get some good reviews for this story! I'd like to thank Princess Alexa-Ninja Extraordinaire2006, Fire Spirit, EliasDaemonwing, King Mickey 007, RiosMasquerade, Iced Perfection, Illusion Sky, and Mi167 for the reviews! Thank you!

**Next Chapter: **Rude Awakening!

**R & R**

**O.o**


	6. RuDe AwAkEnInG

**Organization XIV**

**Disclaimer: **I don't own KH, FF, or Disney

**Copyright: **But I do own Axis, and the plot

**Note: **_Axis' thoughts will be typed in this font!_

**Note Two: The mysterious voice will be typed in this font!**

**

* * *

**

Chapter Five:

**RuDe AwAkEnInG**

Axel and Axis stood in the hallway. Axel knew he'd win, so he'd go a bit easy on him. Axis was absorbed in his thoughts.

_I'm so screwed. _He knew- he thought he'd lose the instant they started. _What's the point of trying if I'm just gonna lose? I have_ _at least one percent of confidence… although two… isn't that bad._

Axel made his chakrams appear. "C'mon Axis. Ladies first," He joked.

If he was trying to tick Axis off, he did a pretty good job. Axis held in his anger, but was presented by his sudden twitching like a psycho.

"Axis is gonna snap…" Zexion whispered.

The others nodded their heads.

"What the fuck are you just standing there for!" Axel ragged. He took his chakram, and threw it at Axis.

He dashed out of the way. He had to think of something. When he looked up he saw Axel's other chakram headed straight for him. Involuntarily he grabbed it and began to swing at Axel like crazy.

"Using my own weapon against me, eh!" Axel said blocking each move. Axis kicked Axel at the wall. "Pretty good," He stood up. He made the other chakram appear in his other hand. "What are you gonna fight with now?"

Axis began to shake. He realized, yes, he was scared. He closed his eyes, and when he opened them, he was no longer standing in Castle Oblivion, but standing on a white stained glass floor.

"W-Where… am I?" He looked around.

**This is your inner heart, Axis…**

**Are you afraid?**

**Well…**

**Of course you're not.**

"I don't have a heart, duh!" Axis looked at the walls- rather the abyss of darkness. He had spoken to this voice quiet a few times before. It was the same voice that had told him about Organization XIII, and about plenty of other completely pointless things.

**You want your weapon right? **

**So shut up,**

**And listen.**

"O-okay…" He nodded.

**Axis… you're different than most nobodies.**

**You're other side, whom I haven't told you about, till now**

**Was the one to the dark…**

**Not you.**

**His name was Sai Lantern**

"And… You're point is?" Axis asked.

**Ughh…**

**I HATE MY JOB!**

**Most people would die for a job like this…**

**Ungrateful son of a-**

**Excuse the language...**

**Anyway…**

**Do you remember what weapon Sai used?**

"N-No… I don't remember him at all, who is he...?" Axis asked.

**He is your other side...**

**He used a Kantana.**

**Guess what your weapon is.**

"A kantana?" Axis replied.

**Bzzt!**

**Wrong!**

**No candy for you!**

**Your weapon is a wave sword.**

**Pretty cool huh?**

"What's a wave sword?" Axis asked. _Why you---_

**Do I have to explain everything to you?**

**Whatever.**

**A wave sword is a curved sword. **

**A twin blade weapon to be precise.**

"What!" Axis thought he'd get a stick. "It's not a stick!" He watched as the weapons formed in his hands. "…"

**Of course it's not a stick, stupid!**

**You thought it was a stick…?**

**WTF!?**

**That's so funny!**

**Ahaha!**

**Oh my god…**

**You crack me up child**

**You really do...**

"Shut up!" Axis yelled, "I'm glad it's not a stick! Now tell me, why'd you bring me here?"

**Well, the main reason I brought you here is because you needed your weapon **

**But I also had something I wanted to tell you something…**

**But…I guess I shouldn't say it…**

"Tell me! What's gonna happen! Is it to me?" Axis asked.

**The four Keybladers are coming to the castle…**

**Axis…You must flee…**

**Ask them to take you to The World That Never Was**

"Keybladers?" He looked at the floor. "Who?"

**You know one of them…**

**Sai**

"Why is he so important?" asked Axis.

**Hey…**

**I can't tell you anything else…**

**I'll see you later… **

**Go try and beat Axel…**

"O-Okay…" He said.

Everything went white. Axis stood in the hallway with the other's again. It was as if he had never left.

"What the hell are you doing?" Axel yelled.

Axis made his wave swords appear. "C'mon Axel. I'm tired of you pestering me!" Axis swung at Axel. _Who...? Who is Sai, and why is he so important?_

Axel blocked, and stepped to the side. "That's more like it!" He made a fire pillar lash out at Axis. Axis ran at the pillar, and cut through it.

"W-Whoa!" Demyx yelled. "I guess…I can't use the water gun…"

"He's good," Roxas stated.

"That's what you think!" He fan kicked Axel at the wall. "Bring it!" He kicked him in the side.

"Good job," Axel laughed. He got up. "But it's time for you to sleep," He kicked Axis's leg, causing him to fall to the ground, "You really thought you were gonna win!" He laughed. Axel kicked Axis harshly in the side.

"…Fuck…" He said.

"Who's tougher now, big shot!" Axel yelled in his face. "You're so weak it's almost pathetic." He kicked him again.

"Axel! That's enough!" The other's yelled, running over to Axis.

He kicked the teen again, twice as hard, then disappeared into his Darkness Portal.

_I didn't win…Is that why you said, 'Try' to? This…why'd he go the extra way…? Why didn't he stop? Why the fuck-- I mean…why…did you hit me? Why…Are you serious?…I wish… I was never bo-_

Axis blacked out, with Roxas' face in view…

**

* * *

End Chapter Five:**

Edited: July 4TH, 2007

**Kite Highwind: **Everybody was hoping for Axis to win. I'm sorry. I wanted to put a little IRONY in it(Hopefully you know what that is...)! So… yeah. Oh… the voice hehe… that was pretty good. I'd like to thank Iced Perfection, Fire spirit, King Mickey 007, Illusion Sky, Divine Wrath VS Mirror Slash, and my newest reviewer; Lancetree! Please keep up the reviews. Oh… And if you want to Axis' Character Data, go to my profile. Thank you! Sorry if it got a little serious.

**Next Chapter: **A Long Flashback

**R & R**

**O.o**


	7. A lOnG fLaShBaCk

**Organization XIV**

**Disclaimer: **I don't own KH, FF, or Disney

**Copyright: **But I do own Axis, and the plot

**Note: **_Axis' thoughts will be typed in this font!_

**Note Two: _Other's thought's will be typed in this font!_**

**

* * *

**

Chapter Six:

**A lOnG fLaShBaCk**

Axis laid in the infirmary, knocked out. Zexion stood over his bed . **_Why the hell did Axel have to go that far? Why'd he snap? It's because he hated Sai. He did give us a wild chase, so it is only necessary that we'd hate him..._**

"Mmm…Axel…over did it…" Vexen said, as he walked into the room.

"Shut up," Zexion said, "This is mainly your fault. Axel was obeying your orders!"

"I only told him to test the boy's abilities, not knock him out, cold!" Vexen defended.

"Still so. None of this would've happened if you didn't give him the orders to do so," Zexion began, "Axel can't be punished because he was taking orders," He finished.

"Yes. Yes I know." Vexen looked down at the teens fingers, which twitched a bit. "It seems as if he's dreaming…"

Axis' mind echoed with questions of why he was alive. _How come I suddenly remember who he is...? Why? _He only remembered waking up in Twilight Town…

**-FlAsHbAcK-**

Axis lifted his head off the damp forest floor. Droplets of rain came down at him on all directions. He stood up, and looked around. "W-Where am…I?" He held his head in pain. "Who am I? What's my name…?" He walked deeper into the forest.

A guy in a brown robe appeared in front of him, scaring the Nobody shitless.

"AHHHHH!" He screamed.

"Hello Axis," The man said.

"You know my name? Wait is that my name?" He asked.

"Axis, how are you? Do you like your new life?" The man asked.

"How do you know me?" Axis asked.

"I don't know you," The man replied.

"Then how do you know my name?" Axis yelled.

"Mmm… Your other side…" The man began. "Think of the letters in your name…"

"That's not helping me!" Axis cried, "Tell me! Tell me! I'm begging you!"

"If it'll stop you from bickering, then I'll tell you something. You're a Nobody. Meaning you have no heart, and you were not meant to exist. Axis… The rest is up to you to find out…" The man disappeared into the darkness.

Axis slumped to the floor. _No heart…? Not meant to exist… What does this all mean? _He held his head in pain. _I don't get it. I don't have any memories…_He fell over, and blacked out.

**-The Next Day-**

Axis opened his eyes to see that he was in a room. A nice comfortable bed… and a boy's room to be exact… Decorated with posters of a tournament called 'The Struggle'.

The bed sheets were blue with the kanji for 'Dragon' in black printed all over it.

He sat up fast, and threw the blankets up. He started for the door, when he heard, "Where do you think your going?"

Axis looked on the other side of the bed to see a kid at least three or four years older than him sitting on the floor. "W-Who are you?" He asked.

"I should be the one asking you that. Why were you in the forest?" The teen asked.

"I'm…uh… Axis…" He began, "I don't know why I was in the forest… Now will you tell me who you are?" He finished.

"Name's Seifer. What the hell happened to you, to make you pass out in the forest?" Seifer asked.

"I- I don't know…" Axis looked around.

Seifer raised his eyebrow. "What do you mean you don't know?" He asked.

"Exactly as it sounds," He replied running his hands through his reddish brown hair.

"You don't look like your from around here. Where you from?" Seifer asked.

_Stop asking me all these questions! I don't know! _"I don't know… that either… I have no memories…" Axis replied, "Where am I anyway?"

"This is Twilight Town," Seifer began, as he got up and started searching his wardrobe. He pulled out some clothes. "Here change into these," He tossed the teen the clothes, "I'll be waiting downstairs." He walked out of the room.

_Twilight Town…is this for real?…_

**-End FlAsHbAcK- **

"No… I think he having a flashback..." Zexion stared closely. "He's moving around a lot too."

"That may be so…" Vexen said, as he turned toward the door. "I'm going to see the Superior. I'll be back later." He left the room.

Zexion sat in the room for a few more minutes before finally leaving the room.

**

* * *

End Chapter Six**

Edited July 4th, 2007

**Kite Highwind: **I've decided to split this chappy into two parts, maybe three. Not sure yet… Mainly because it would take too long to type, and I'd like to have one up at least each day. I'd like to thank Lancetree, Fire Spirit, Iced Perfection, Illusion Sky, King Mickey 007, And Princess Alexa-Ninja Extraordinaire2006! I'll update soon!

**Next Chapter: **A Long Flash Back (Pt. 2)

**R & R **

**O.o**


	8. A lOnG fLaShBaCk Pt2

**Organization XIV**

**Disclaimer: **I don't own KH, FF, or Disney

**Copyright: **But I do own Axis, and the plot

**Note: **_Axis' thoughts will be typed in this font!_

**Note Two: The mysterious voice will be typed in this font!**

**Note Three: _Other's thoughts will be typed in this font!_**

**

* * *

**

ChApTeR SeVeN:

**A lOnG fLaShBaCk (Pt.2)**

No one had visited Number XIV in the infirmary since Zexion, and Vexen had left.

Xemnas wasn't too happy about the situation that Axel had caused. Everyone was gathered in the meeting room. "Axel! Explain why you knocked out Number XIV?" Xemnas yelled in rage.

"What? I was just obeying orders!" He let out leaning back in his seat, "Suck it up!"

"What the hell caused you to snap? All Axis was doing was protecting himself. No reason to snap, dude!" Xigbar yelled.

"Orders dammit! Now it's illegal to obey orders?" Axel yelled back.

"Hum… Orders right…" Vexen said, "Your orders were simply to evaluate his abilities, not knock him out cold!"

"And as for your punishment," Xemnas smiled, "Demyx…"

Demyx shot up out of his seat, yelling, "Yes sir! Finally! My life long dream!". He went underneath the table, and came back out moments later holding Axel's worst nightmare, Demyx's Super Soaker! "Yeah! I'll give you a ten second start, pyro!" Demyx laughed evilly.

Axel got up and dashed out of the room. But not before hearing Demyx's terrifying words, "Pyro! You can't run forever! Especially from Demyx!"

"Dismissed!" Xemnas said leaving the room.

"How long before Axis wakes up?" Zexion asked.

"Two hours…" Vexen replied, "Axis' body is very fragile, unlike most of us Nobodies... That's probably because he's new. Ever since Axis came… has anybody noticed that we've been able to feel some emotions?"

"Yeah…" Roxas nodded. "Well I'm going to go check on him…"

Axis had rolled onto his side, and was literally falling off of the bed.

**-FlAsHbAcK (2)-**

Seifer showed Axis around, and at the end of the day showed him the train station. "This is the train station. It can take you to the beach, and the other part of Twilight Town," Seifer explained.

"A beach…Huh?" He looked around.

**Hey, world, can you hear me?**

"Did you say something…?" Axis asked.

"No…You're probably hearing things…" Seifer replied.

**I think…**

**I may be fading….**

**Away…**

"Are you sure…? Cause I hear someone talking," Axis asked.

"Positive…C'mon we have ta hitch a ride to the section of Twilight Town," Seifer began, "Don't worry about paying. I'll pay this time, but you'll have to pay me back or I'll knock you out senseless, by snapping your neck." He finished.

"!" Axis stepped back.

"Just kidding! Man you seriously have to lighten up!" Seifer laughed, "Let's go…" They started toward the station.

**I'm dying...**

**I have no regrets...**

**I'm going to die... **

**And that's the end of that.**

Axis looked around to see the man in the black cloak he had seen the day he woke up in the forest. "Who are you?" Axis asked. "Why are you following me?"

"Axis… Six days… And you'll disappear…" The man replied, "You're a Nobody… You can sent out Dusk… a lower type of Nobody, and make a Darkness Portal…"

"What exactly is a Nobody?" He asked.

"Who are you talking to, Axis?" Seifer asked.

"Huh? Oh! No one! I was talking to myself!" He laughed nervously.

"You're weird. Not as weird as Fuu though," Seifer said poking him in the head, "C'mon. Before we miss the train."

_What is a Nobody? Who the hell are you exactly? What do you want from me? _He turned back around to see that the man had left. _Seifer…couldn't see him? _"Seifer wait up!" He began to run after him.

**-EnD FlAsHbAcK (2)- **

Roxas entered the infirmary to find that Axis had fallen off of the bed. "Axis!" He ran over and picked up Axis. He then helped him back onto the bed. But as he did, something slipped out of Axis's left pocket.

_**A picture? **_

It was a picture of Axis, Seifer, Fuu, Rai, and Vivi standing on top of Twilight Town's Clock Tower.

_**His friends…Maybe…?**_

**-FlAsHbAcK (3)-**

Axis had been in Twilight Town for a total of seven days. And if what that man said was true, about him disappearing… then then today would be that dreaded day. He laid on Seifer's couch, when he heard footsteps.

"Hey Rai..." Seifer said sleepily.

Axis instantly got up, and walked over to them. "Hey guys!" He said cheerfully. "Guys…?" They seemed to be ignoring him, "Hey what's wrong?" He reached for Seifer's arm, and he went straight through him, "What the hell?"

**You're not meant to exist…**

**He is…**

"Who's he?" Axis asked.

**Sai…**

**I'll explain to you what a Nobody is…**

**A Nobody is** **the remaining body **

**and soul of a being whose heart **

**has become a Heartless.**

"And that would mean…?" Axis pressed on, hoping he'd get the answers he was searching for.

**You have no heart**

**You are that empty shell**

**Axis**

**But there is a place that you can **

**Go to**

**Castle Oblivion…**

**The Organization XIII resides there…**

"What about Seifer?" Axis asked. "Why doesn't he see me?"

**You weren't meant to exist**

**Axis. **

**They're memories of you are gone.**

**Every last trace of you, gone.**

"…Oh…" He looked at picture that Seifer, Fuu, Rai, Vivi, and he had taken the day before. "I'll just keep this…" He placed it in his pocket.

**I'll talk to you later.**

**I'll explain some more stuff.**

**Good luck…**

"Pretty much…I'm gonna need it…" Axis said. "See...you later guys..." He set off for Castle Oblivion.

**-EnD FlAsHbAcK (3)-**

Axis sat up fast, scaring Roxas shitless.

"HOLY SHIT!" Roxas screamed.

"WHOAAA!" Axis screeched, "What? Oh… Hey Roxas!" He smiled. He spotted the picture. He grabbed it, and put it back in his pocket, "No touching the picture, got it clear?"

Roxas nodded his head. "S-So…How'd you sleep?" He asked.

"Mmm… I don't know whether to say crappy…or wonderful…" Axis replied. He got up from the bed. _What the hell? Oh right, Axel knocked me out... I'll get revenge when my head stops hurting so much..._

"Well… I'll take you to the Superior," Roxas said. And with that the two boys headed up to the 13th floor.

**

* * *

**

End Chapter Seven

**Edited: July 8th, 2007**

**Kite Highwind: **Sorry for the delay…But I was working on my other fanfic. I'll have the next chapter up soon. And I'd like to thank Abbyjenna, Princess Alexa-Ninja Extraordinaire2006, King Mickey 007, Lancetree, Iced Perfection, Illusion Sky, EliasDaemonwing, Mathew, Mi167, and Fire Spirit for reviewing Chapter Six. And… I was thinking… I should make a prequel with Sai, and how he came to the Darkness. But you guys have to tell me if I should do so.

**Next Chapter: **More Chaos, Is Due To Have Affect

**R & R**

**O.o**


	9. MoRe ChAoS, iS DuE To HaVe AfFeCt

**Organization XIV**

**Disclaimer: **I don't own KH, FF, or Disney

**Copyright: **But I do own Axis, and the plot

**Note: **_Axis' thoughts will be typed in this font!_

**

* * *

**

ChApTeR EiGhT:

**MoRe ChAoS, iS DuE To HaVe AfFeCt**

Axis and Roxas chatted along the way to the 13th floor. Along the way, Roxas introduced him to the members he hadn't already met.

"This is the floor Number III resides on. His name is Xaldin," Roxas said, as they poked their heads inside of their room. Xaldin was sharpening his lances

"O…Okay…?" Axis backed up. "So what does he do exactly?" _He looks like an f'ing monkey... That's more than just weird..._

"Oh. He controls wind. His weapon is a whole bunch of lances…" Roxas explained.

"Okay… That's not freaky…" Axis said.

"Well let's continue on," Roxas said, as he headed for the stairs.

_There are some strange people in the Organization…_

When they got to the 4th floor, they spotted Vexen mixing a potion.

"Hey Vexen. What are you doing?" Roxas asked.

"Making a potion," Vexen replied.

"H-Hello…?" Axis said, quietly. _HE! That's a he! No way! That's a girl!_

"Hello Axis. Finally woken up I see. I'm Vexen. Number IV to be exact," He said, still mixing the potion.

"Alright… Let's go!" Roxas tugged Axis away toward the steps. "That's a guy. Hard to believe, yes, but convenient," He said.

"…That's not right…" Axis shook his head.

Next they headed to the fifth floor. Lexeaus was lifting weights, and when he threw it across the room, it almost hit Axis in the face.

"HOLY CRAP!" He yelled. "Watch where your throwing things! You might kill someone!"

"Huh? Oh. You're Number XIV. I'm Lexaeus, The Silent Hero. I'm Number V to be exact," The taller Nobody said.

"Oh… Hi…." Axis said, holding his chest.

"Well… I'll see you later," He disappeared into his room.

"…That wasn't scary at all…" Axis let out.

"That's the most I've ever heard Lexaeus talk..." Roxas smirked.

By the end of the day, Axis was introduced to each member of the Organization. And their last stop was to see the Superior, to pick up Axis' trench coat. When they entered, Xemnas was watching a video. A video of Demyx squirting Axel with his Super Soaker. He laughed a bit, "Ah… That'll teach him…"

"Hey Xemnas. Can Axis have his trench coat?" Roxas asked.

"Sure. It's over there on that rack," He pointed, not even looking away from the video camera.

Axis put it on, but it was way to big for him. It dragged on the floor. "Hey…" He mumbled.

"That's too big!" Roxas yelled.

"No it isn't!" Axis yelled. He walked around in circles, then tripped over the jacket, and landed face first into the floor. "That hurt…"

"I'll go get a smaller one," Xemnas disappeared.

"Hey… Has Axel said anything about why he hates me?" Axis asked.

"No. He wouldn't tell me after that incident with the paper fan," Roxas replied.

_Oh…man… I want to know why he hates me so much… I'm afraid to cross paths with him… Dammit! Why'd it have to be like this? _Axis looked over at Xemnas' desk, and saw a bunch of files labeled _'Ansem's Reports' . _He felt his body shiver at the fact of them being there.

_Why do I feel this way all of a sudden? It's got something to do with those reports. _He went to pick them up, when he felt a hand slap his. He looked to see who it was, it was none other than Axel.

"You…" Axel said, all soaking wet, "You shouldn't touch things that don't belong to you…" Smoke seeped off of him.

"NO FAIR! YOU BROKE MY SUPER SOAKER! BAD PYRO! BAD!" Demyx screamed from outside the door. Axel had apparently broken the Melodious Nocturne's Super Soaker, to protect himself, then had fled to this room, and locked the door.

He put the documents in a draw, and locked them. "Believe me. You don't want to read these…" He glared at him. "So how was your sleep? Boring? Wonderful?"

"…You seriously think I'll just forgive you for what you did to me?" Axis glared him down also.

"No. Of course not. What are you doing in here anyway?" Axel said leaning closer to the boy.

"Hey!" Roxas pushed Axel out of the way, "Leave him alone. He's already gone through enough chaos," Roxas said. "We're getting his trench coat."

"Hah! Him getting a trench coat? What is this some sort of prank?!" Axel laughed.

"…" Axis tried not to snap, "I'm gonna be a better member than you are you piece of---" Roxas covered his mouth. "MMMMM!"

"Stop it Axel. Why do you keep picking on him?!" Roxas asked.

Xemnas appeared in the room. "Here's your trench coat Axis…"

Axis put it on, and it fit perfectly. "No more tripping!" He shouted happily.

Xemnas walked over to the desk. "I have a mission that I need, Axis and Axel to attend to," Xemnas began.

"WHAT?" The two teens yelled. "NO WAY!"

"He'd murder me!" Axis cried.

"I'd murder him!" Axel yelled.

"Too bad," Xemnas said. "We need you to go to Traverse Town, and find information on the Keybearers. Also Axel you are to teach Axis how to use his Nobody powers-- correctly."

"I can learn on my own!" Axis said. Xemnas glared at him. _I'll just pretend I'm not seeing that glare... Okay it's pretty obivious... _"Yes sir…. I understand…." He sighed.

_Isn't…Sai…one of the Keybearers? Oh…This isn't good._

"…" Axel nodded his head. **_Ughh! Why the hell didn't he choose Zexion! He knows I hate the little fucker!_**

"I'll tell you the rest of the details tomorrow…" Xemnas said. "Until then, get ready…"

_Dead… I'm Dead…_ Axis opened the door. And Demyx tackled him. "OUCH!" Axis screamed, "GET OFF OF ME!"

"Sorry!" Demyx got up, "Axel you're going down! I'm gonna drown you!"

Axel disappeared into his Darkness Portal.

**

* * *

**

End Chapter Eight

Edited: July 8th, 2007

**Kite Highwind: **Sorry if it was crappy… And I was having trouble uploading it yesterday… so I'm sorry for that too. The next one will be better. I promise! I'd Like to thank The White Raven013, Flamberge, Illusion Sky, EliasDaemonwing, FireSpirit, Princess Alexa-Ninja Extraordinaire2006, Abbyjenna, Mi167, and Lancetree for reviewing. And I will be making a Sequel, and a prequel, to this. But not until after I finish this one. So I'll see you next time.

**Next Chapter: **Morning Mayhem (Camera Mix)

**R & R**

**O.o**


	10. MoRnInG MaYhEm

**Organization XIV**

**Disclaimer: **I don't own KH, FF, or Disney

**Copyright: **I only own Axis

**Note: **_Axis's thoughts_

**Note Two: _Other's thoughts_**

**

* * *

**

ChApTeR nInE:

**MoRnInG MaYhEm**

Axis sat on the first floor, since he had no room. Sleeping in the lobby wouldn't be that bad. He had a blanket, and a pillow spread out across the floor. A single lamp, that Axel had given him reluctantly, after Axis refused to admit that he was afraid of the dark, lit up the room

He laid down, and glared up at the ceiling. _If I accidentally come in contact with Sai will I be…become whole again? I dunno if I want to become whole again…though… _

_And was the deal with Axel when I went to touch those reports? And the way I reacted to them was pretty strange…Ansem reports…Eh? He said I didn't want to read them…But why wouldn't I? I should go read them… But sneaking in is against my style… Besides Axel locked it…_

Axis leaned his head against the wall. Falling sleep here would only give Axel another advantage in making fun of him. He instantly sat up, and rushed up the steps looking for a good floor to fall asleep on. With pillow and blanket in one hand, and lantern in the other, he climbed the flight of stairs, finally making it to the fourth floor. Vexen's floor.

He shivered at the name Vexen.

At One o'clock in the morning, Axis had fallen asleep on the 8th floor. And boy did he chose the wrong floor to fall asleep on. The eight floor was Axel's floor.

Axel awoke at six o'clock, and walked to the bathroom down the hallway. He soon stopped when he saw the younger Nobody sprawled up against the wall.

His pillow, and blanket had somehow found itself across the hallway. The lantern was never getting out of Axis's grip, unless he woke up.

"Blackmail!" Axel yelled, dashing back to his room. He came back moments later holding a camera. "This is gonna be good…" He smiled evilly. He took a picture of Axis.

Axis awoke, and looked at Axel._ What's going-- Hey…He has a camera. WAIT! WHAT THE FUCK? _He took his lantern, and tossed it at Axel's head. "YOU BASTARD! GIVE ME THE DAMMED CAMERA! NOW!" Axis yelled. The lantern shattered on Axel's head.

"Like to see you try to get it from me, shrimp. I'm way taller than you are," Axel said, whipping the glass out of his hair.

"And Anorexic," Axis put in.

"What! I'm not Anorexic! You little prick!" Axel yelled, ready to strangle Axis.

"Anorexic MOTHER FUCKER!" Axis yelled, at the top of lungs, "I refuse to go on a mission with you!"

"I do too! You little shit!" Axel yelled back. "I'm seriously gonna slit your throat while your not paying attention!"

Saix, who lived on the floor below Axel, and Demyx, who lived on the floor above, weren't to happy about all the yelling. Demyx had gone out the day before to buy a new Super Soaker. Saix didn't need anything, he could scare them with all his moon talk.

"I'm gonna knock your sorry ass out that fucking window!" Axis cried.

"You know what! I'm gonna kill you right now!" Axel lunged at Axis, knocking him to the floor. He gripped his hands around Axis neck, and began to choke him.

Axis delivered a powerful punch to Axel's head, causing him to let go of his neck, and punch Axis back.

It continued until Demyx squirted them in the face with the Super Soaker. The two looked up at Demyx, and Saix who were standing above him.

O.o (Demyx's Expression)

--.-- (Saix's Expression)

"Axel was trying to rape you wasn't he!?" Demyx yelled.

"Get the hell off of me you prick!" Axis yelled. "RAPE!"

Axel looked down at the younger nobody, who was extremely furious, "I'm not raping you, you fucking idiot!" He said as he got up.

Axis sat up, "…asshole…" He whispered.

"Who started this?" Saix asked.

"He did!" The two pointed at each other.

"Okay…Axis you first tell your story…" Saix said.

"I woke up this morning to this asshole taking pictures of me!" Axis said, "I did the only thing I could since he wouldn't give me the camera. I threw my lantern at him!"

"Is that true Axel?" Saix asked.

"Yes it is," Axel replied.

"And Xemnas expects you to teach anything to this kid. You'll both be bickering. You'll find out nothing on the Keybladers…" He said.

"I sense chaos!" Demyx said in a singing like voice.

"I sense somebody's body hanging from Traverse Town's Bell Tower!" Axel said in a singing voice also.

"Well I'm gonna feed your ass to the Dusk, while, er, dancing in the background! Hope you get torn apart!" Axis yelled.

"Fuck you with a capital F!" Axel yelled.

"I'm gonna go tell Xemnas to let someone else accompany you. You'll never get anything done…" Saix said, getting impatient with them.

"OOOOHHH! Choose Zexion! Or Roxas! They're cool!" Axis yelled.

**_Idiot children… You're gonna end up killing me!_** Saix left the room.

"I'm gonna kill your punk ass!" Axel yelled.

"WHAT! Nu-uh! I'm gonna kill you first. Perfect disposition or something along those lines!" Axis yelled.

"MURDER YOU!" He yelled.

Demyx held his Super Soaker up to them. "Keep bickering, and you'll be dead…" He smirked.

The two became quiet.

**

* * *

**

End Chapter Nine

Edited: July 4th, 2007

**Kite Highwind Vs. Axis: **Thank you emolisfier, Mathew, Illusion Sky, Lancetree, Fire Spirit, Mi167, The White Raven013, and Iced Perfection for reviewing. And if you don't mind can you check out my other story: Inside the mind of Axis: Number XIV? Well till next time. BYES

**Next Chapter: **It Begins

**R & R**

**O.o**


	11. It BeGiNs

**Organization XIV**

**Disclaimer: **I don't own KH, FF, or Disney

**Copyright: **But I do own Axis, and the plot

**Note: **_Axis' thoughts will be typed in this font!_

**Note Two: _Other's thought's will be typed in this font!_**

**

* * *

**

ChApTeR TeN:

**It BeGiNs**

Axis, Demyx, and Axel stood on the 8th floor waiting for the word on if they got a new accomplice. All that yelling had Axis feeling a little dizzy. He felt as if he were gonna barf all over Axel any second. And Axel would surely murder Axis if he did. Demyx still pointed the Super Soaker at them.

"Wonder who he's gonna choose?" Axis let out, " I hope it's Zexion or Roxas. They're not jackasses like some people I know."

"I hope it's someone that hates you," Axel said.

"I want you two to shut your asses up… You woke me up from my wonderful dream…" Demyx said, twitching.

_Oh…Shit… I think Demyx has snapped. I think that's really bad… I know. I'll do something to piss off Axel. _

"I'm sorry Axel woke you up. He's a jackass like that. Taking pictures of a teenage boy while the teen's asleep… Shameful…" Axis said shaking his head in pity.

"WHAT!" Axel ragged, "It's your fault too!"

"Mostly yours," Axis stated, "We wouldn't be in this argument if it weren't for your stupidity!"

"SHUT UP!" Demyx squirted them in the face.

"OOOO…." Axis shook his head, "Refreshment…" He smiled.

**-An HoUr LaTeR-**

Axis and Axel stood in the meeting room with Xemnas. They waited patiently for their assignment data, and their new accomplice.

Finally Xemnas pulled out two folders, and handed it to each of them. "The info is in here… Now I already knew that this was gonna happen, so I had already chosen your accomplice, Marluxia.," He said.

"WHAT!" Axis yelled in rage. _OH! This flipping sucks! He just had to chose the ones that hate me! Now I'm definitely screwed. _

"Perfect choice!" Axel laughed. **_More torture for the idiot!_**

Marluxia entered the room. "Thank you for choosing me, Superior…" Marluxia smiled. He looked over at Axis, and grinned at him. Axis let out a silent scream.

"What type of info do we have to exactly find?" Axis asked, looking away.

"Anything that is important," Xemnas replied.

"Yes sir," Axis saluted him.

"Well get going to Traverse Town. And by the time you get back Axis, you should have mastered your moves… And you'll know the pain of being a nobody…" Xemnas said.

_Pain? It doesn't feel that bad to have no heart…It kinda does feel like I have a heart…Maybe this is only because I don't know what Sai's past was like? It has to be. Where is Sai right now? _He looked over at his teammates. _Screwed…_

"Let's go," Marluxia said.

Axis followed behind the two, staring at the draw, that Axel had locked the Ansem Reports in. _Crap…_

Marluxia, Axel, and Axis made a darkness portal to Traverse Town. Axis attempted to, and he did. But… he did something wrong.

Axis walked into his, and was then thrown back out. "Holy crap! I almost did it!" He screamed. "Yesssssssss!" He held his hands in the air. Axel and Marluxia had already left. So no one could help him.

Suddenly he felt someone grab the hood of his trench coat, and chuck him into a Darkness Portal.

"Would've taken him an hour if I didn't help him," Lexaeus said, going into his own Darkness Portal.

**-TrAvErSe ToWn-**

"He probably couldn't make one. Who cares. Let's get going," Axel said.

"Indeed. He'll only slow us down," Marluxia nodded, as they disappeared into the darkness.

Axis fell through the darkness portal, and landed, on the Gizmo Shop Bell Tower. "What…the hell?" He looked around, "This place is so cool!" He laughed. But then realized that Axel, and Marluxia had ditched him. "NOOOO! I don't even know if this is Traverse Town!"

He stood up.

"What are you doing up here?" A voice asked.

Axis turned around. "W-Who are you?" He asked back.

It was Leon. "That's my question. Now answer it," He replied.

"Um… I was sight seeing…" Axis said.

"That's a lie," Leon said.

"No it isn't!" Axis yelled. _Crap… This isn't good…_

"There's something awfully strange about you...You're with the Heartless aren't you?" Leon took out his Gunblade.

"NO! What the hell? I didn't do anything!" Axis yelled. Leon swung his Gunblade at him. Axis jumped off the bell tower, and onto another ledge. He looked up to see Axel coming down at him, full speed.

_AXEL! MARLUXIA! HELP ME! _He ran past some Heartless, and into an inn. He past Aerith while running. "RUN AWAY!" He screamed. Leon flew in the doors, still pursing Axis.

Axis turned into a random door, and locked it behind him. Leon banged on the door, and stuck his Gunblade through the door, nearly slicing Axis's face.

"I'm gonna get you! You can't escape me!" Leon yelled.

He took a chair, and stood behind it. _I've got to lose this guy. Dammit. They just had to ditch me. _He turned toward the back door.

Yuffie stood blocking it. _Holy…shit. _"Uh… Hi. Nice to meet you…" He smiled, sarcastically.

Yuffie took out her oversized shuriken, and pointed at Axis. "What did you- Hey wait! You have Heartless in you!" She swung at him.

Axis made his wave swords appear, and he blocked the attack. "WHY ARE YOU TRYING TO KILL ME?!" Axis screamed. "I didn't do anything!" Leon knocked down the door, and swung at Axis. He used his other wave sword to block.

"Dammit," Leon said trying to get underneath his block.

Axis jumped into the air, and dashed out the door. _That was close. _He hid in a corner. That's when suddenly he felt, someone's hand cover his mouth.

Then he blacked out…

**

* * *

**

End Chapter Ten

Edited: July 8th, 2007

**Number XIV Axis: **Sorry for the wait! My computer was being all spazzy and stuffie. Thank you to Fire Spirit, The White Raven013, EliasDeamonwing, Illusion Sky, Iced Perfection, and Princess Alexa-Ninja Extraordinaire2006 for reviewing. Next Chapter will be up tomorrow.

**Next Chapter: **Think Outside The Box

**R & R**

**O.o**


	12. ThInK OuTsiDe ThE BoX

**Organization XIV**

**Disclaimer: **Tch… This is getting old…

**Copyright: **And this is too….

**Note: **_Axis' thoughts will be typed in this font_

**Note Two: _Other's thoughts will be typed in this font…_**

**

* * *

**

ChApTeR ElEvEn:

**ThInK OuTsiDe ThE BoX**

Axis awoke to the sound of fires crackling. He was laying on some rocks in a cave. Leon's Secret Waterway to be exact. He was soaked in water for some reason. He looked around for an answer, of how he had gotten there. He looked at the fire, and saw to males sitting beside it.

_How'd I get here? Who are they? _One of them looked like Axel, except his hair was in a ponytail, and he had somewhat spiky hair. _Axel? _"Axel?" He called out.

The two male looked over at him. "Axel? Who's Axel? I'm Reno," The red head said.

The other man adjusted his glasses. "I'm Rude," He said, "We kinda saved you from Leon, and Yuffie…"

"Reno…? You look a lot like my sworn enemy, Axel!" Axis yelled, as he crossed his arms. "Yuffie…and Leon would be the name of the people that attacked me, right?"

"Yes it would," Reno said.

Is this Traverse Town?" He asked.

"Yeah it is. You see we aren't from around here. We're takin' a trip from our world to find this guy with spiky blonde hair. His names Cloud," Reno replied.

"What world are you from?" He asked.

"Gaia. We come from a huge town called Migrad," Reno replied.

They heard the sound of footsteps.

"Leon, Yuffie, and Aerith usually hang down here, kid, so I suggest you get going," Reno said. Axis turned to leave.

"Oh. And it's not Kid. It's Axis…" He left the cave. He sat on a platform thing that took him up into Merlin's house. "Whoa! This is so cool!" He laughed. He glanced at himself in a mirror. "…My trench coat…is destroyed…" He sighed. He looked around, and his eyes met with Merlin and The Fairy Godmother.

"AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!" Axis screamed.

"OWAHHHHHHH!" The other two screamed.

"HOLY CRAP! You almost gave me a heart attack, although I don't have a heart!" He yelled, holding his chest.

"You're the boy that Leon, and Yuffie are looking for!" Merlin pointed his wand at Axis.

"Shit!" He ran out of the house, not realizing that the house was located on an island. He plunged into the water. He swam to the other side. _Traverse Town sucks…_

When he exited, he spotted Yuffie looking around for him. _No! I've got to find a way to conceal the heartless in me! I don't even know how they could sense it. _He ran up a slope and hid.

When he was sure she was gone, he climbed onto a roof, and began to walk across the houses.

He stopped when he came to an open area in the second district. "Perfect! I could train here. They're bound to pass over here!" He sat down on the floor. "Now to make a darkness portal," He said.

He made one appear but he was too afraid to go in. "Hmm…Not taking an chances…" He sighed.

Suddenly he felt a sharp in his chest. He curled up on the floor. _What…What's happening to me? I can't breathe…Axel…Marluxia… Help me…_He looked to his side and spotted, Axel leaning against the wall talking to Marluxia.

_Guys…What are they doing? _He crawled to the edge. And eavesdropped on their conversation. _Are they even looking for me?_

"I was thinking about overthrowing the Organization XIV. You see it's been falling apart ever since Axis, and Roxas came to be…" Marluxia said, walking in circles. "Wouldn't you agree seeing that you hate Axis?"

Axis looked away. _Jerk…I can't understand why they hate me so damn much…I haven't done anything yet! Well okay, Axel and I are enemies because of that incident this morning. _

"You would be correct…" Axel said, as he put his hand on his head. "But what you think you'll succeed?"

_I feel like I'm suffocating…I need help…But I have to hear the rest! _He held up his head. _They're quiet…_

**

* * *

**

End Chapter Eleven

**Number XIV Axis: **Sorry for the delay! Dammit… Somehow I got tricked into going to my cousin's place… Anyways thank you, Iced Perfection, Mi167, crystal feathers, EliasDaemonwing, The White Raven013, Princess Alexa-Ninja Extraordinaire2006, fire spirit, And Illusion Sky for reviewing the last chapter. Now the fanfic starts to fall into the plot of KH: COM. Enjoy!

**Next Chapter: **Conspiracy? Truth? Lies?

**R & R**

**O.o**


	13. CoNsPiRaCy? TrUtH? LiEs?

**Organization XIV**

**Disclaimer: …**

**Copyright: …**

**Note: **_Axis' thoughts_

**ChApTeR tWeLvE: **

**CoNsPiRaCy? TrUtH? LiEs?**

Axis grasped onto his chest, trying to gasp for air. He could still hear the two talking. If they found out that Axis was listening, he'd be dead. He rolled over to the other side of the roof. He could hear them talking still.

"I've already got others who want to throw over the current Organization," Marluxia replied.

Axel smiled, and then asked, "Who exactly do you have?"

"Lexaeus, Vexen, Larxene, Namine, and Zexion. You would make a perfect addition to our rebellion," Marluxia replied.

_Zexion! What the hell? He's in it too! Who the hell is Namine?_

"If we have to fight the other members, I've got dibs on Axis," Axel said standing up straight.

…_Okay…I'm not scared…_ _I'm gonna have to train real hard. _He felt the pain in his chest go away. _Phew…I thought I was a goner. _

"Okay," Marluxia said, "So are you in?"

"Of course I am," Axel replied. "I hear there's a magician that knows quiet a bit of information about the Four Keybladers. We should go give him a little visit…"

"Of course. Where do you think Axis is?" Marluxia asked.

"Who knows… He's probably training or something…" He replied. "Let's go."

Axis sighed deeply, and got up, once they were gone. "Let the training begin…" He said.

**-Two Days Later-**

Axis had finally learned how to make a perfect Darkness Portal. But that was the only thing that he needed to work on. So he decided to go back to Castle Oblivion, without the other two.

When he made it he saw Demyx walking into a Darkness Portal. "Demyx!" Axis yelled.

Demyx looked at him. "Come on. We have to leave," Demyx said.

"Huh? Why?" Axis asked.

"Axel, Marluxia, Zexion, Lexaeus, Larxene, and Vexen are gonna start to build your room, so we're being relocated to The World That Never Was," Demyx explained.

_This is a part of their plan… Crap… _"Okay… I'm gonna go say bye to them. Wait here for me," He said.

"Um… Okay…" Demyx nodded.

_I have to take a look at those reports before I leave… Axel won't stop me this time…_

He used his Darkness Portal, and walked in. The room looked as if it hadn't been touched since the last time he was in it. He walked over to the lock, and pulled it with all his might, causing it to come up.

"Okay…" He pulled out the reports, and sat down on the floor. _I'll read the first one…_He began to feel a bit sick…

_Ansem Report One_

_Much of my life has been dedicated to the pursuit of knowledge. That knowledge has guarded this world well. Not a soul doubts that I am blessed with my people's smiles and respect. But though I am called a sage, there are things I do not understand. I believe darkness sleeps in every heart no matter how pure. Given the chance, the smallest drop can spread and swallow the heart. I witnessed it many times. _

_Darkness... Darkness of the heart. How is it born? How does it come to affect us? As a ruler of this world I must find the answers. I must find them before the world is lost to those taken by darkness. _

_---_

_Sai must of read these…and something happened. _He saw bloody fingerprints on it. _What the hell happened to him?_

Axis closed the book when he heard a Darkness Portal open up beside him. He got up and looked over at the person.

"Didn't I tell you that you didn't want to read those?" The person asked.

"A-Axel!" He moved back.

"Yes it's me, buddy," Axel said taking off his hood. "So what did you think about them?"

"What's your point?" Axis asked.

"Do you wonder what happened to Sai?" He asked.

"Huh? How do you know about him?" Axis asked backed away.

"I used to know him. We met in a place called Hollow Bastion," Axel replied.

"What did you do to him?" Axis asked.

"We played a little game… And let's just say that's how you came be," Axel said.

"Y-You didn't do what I think you did to him, did you?" Axis asked.

"Well it depends on what you're thinking. I'm not you so I wouldn't know," Axel replied.

"You ki-" Axis was cut off by the sound of a door breaking…

**-End Chapter Twelve-**

**Number XIV Axis:** Alright there are at least two or three more chapters left. Then I will start writing the Prequel called 'Latitude'. Yes you guys know what a prequel is. Anyways I'd like to thank EliasDaemonwing, King Mickey007, Iced Perfection, The White Raven 013, Lancetree, Werecat Rei, Mi167, Mathew, crystal feathers, Princess Alexa…Ninja Etraodinaire2006. Next chappy will be up tomorrow.

**Next Chapter: **Scarlet Dive

**R & R**

**O.o**


	14. ScArLeT dRiVe

**Organization XIV**

**Disclaimer: …**

**Copyright: …**

**Note: **_Axis' thoughts…_

**Note Two: _Other's thoughts…_**

**Axis The Season Oracle: **Two people made a point. I have no clue how I'm gonna fit COM in two chapters, so… Four or five chapters left. And they will be longer. Just wanted to let you know…

**

* * *

**

ChApTeR ThIrTeEn:

**ScArLeT dRiVe**

_"I can see life pasing me by..." -Three Days Grace_

Axis, and Axel looked at the door. Axis tightened his grip on the reports. Axel turned back at Axis.

"Whatever. Where was I?" Axel thought, "Oh. Hand me those reports." He held out his hand.

"No," Axis said, stepping back.

"Pshh… Like whole…" Axel said. "How long have you been here for Axis?" He asked.

"Almost a week…" He replied.

"Correct. And who's superior to you?" He asked.

"Your mom," Axis replied.

"That's rig- WAIT? NO! I' AM!" Axel yelled angrily.

"You killed Sai, didn't you?" Axis asked.

The door to the room opened. Zexion stood in it. "Axel… They're here…" He said.

"What are you-" Axis looked at both of them. "The Four Keyblade Masters are here?" _Sai's gotta be one of them…_

"Yes," Axel replied. "How'd you know they were coming?"

"Uh… Instinct?" Axis replied.

"Guess what? Even HE is," Axel replied.

Axis flinched. "You're planning on killing him again aren't you?" Axis said.

"Hmm… Your sharp," Axel replied, "Zexy leave the room for a minute."

"Yes…" Zexion nodded, and walked out of the room.

Once Zexion left, Axis began to yell at Axel. "I know everything! I know about Mar's plan to over throw the Organization!" He yelled, "And I know you're planning to take me out!"

"Oh? You're just to clever!" Axel laughed, "I guess I' am gonna have to make you keep your mouth shut!" He made his chakrams appear.

"A fight, eh?" Axis said, getting into fighting stance, "When we to Traverse Town I trained. And I learned quite a few moves! I won't lose to you!" He yelled.

"Tch. Axis you don't stand a dammed chance against me," Axel laughed, "Remember what happened to you the first time we fought?"

"The first time was different. I was only a newbie. And now I'm a newbie that's gonna send your sorry ass through that wall!" Axis yelled.

"Yeah right. That other side of yours is in the castle right now. Along with Sora, Riku, and the King," Axel said.

"How is Sai alive if you killed him?" Axis asked.

"Let's just say things back fired after I killed him. His friends Corran, and Rahzelia saved him, from falling into the darkness. Yes it did suck, and the two put up a really good fight," Axel replied, scratching his head.

"Why did you kill him?" Axis asked.

"He wouldn't give me the reports," Axel replied turning away.

**-Castle Oblivion's First Floor-**

Sora, Donald, Goofy, and Sai entered the castle.

"Sora…? Are you sure the guy came this way?" Sai asked.

"Positive! He scared me with some crazy talk, about uh… I don't even remember…" Sora sighed.

A cloaked figure appeared before them. "Are you willing to give?" The person said.

"Give what?" Sai asked.

"Something important, to remember the things you forgot…" The person replied.

"Remember something I forgot…" Sai looked away. "My memories of before I woke up…"

"Sure," Sora said.

The person flew through Sai, and Sora.

Sora, and Sai looked at the man. "What did you do?" They asked.

"I took memories from your heart, and turned them into a card," He replied.

"How do we know we can trust you?" Sai asked.

"How do you know you can't trust me…?" The person asked.

_**Smart ass…**_

The man threw the cards at them. "Go to the door, and hold up your card to it…" He said. "It will take you to your memories…"

"That's not that hard! An idiot could of told me that," Sai yelled, walking over to the door. **_Tch… He obviously thinks we're stupid. _**Sai stopped suddenly, causing Sora, Donald, and Goofy to crash into him.

"What are you doing?" Donald asked.

**_I feel like I've been here before. _**"Have I been here before?" He asked.

"Well. We wouldn't know… Remember…We found you in Hollow Bastion," Sora said.

"Oh…yeah…" Sai sighed. "Okay let's go!" Sora held a card up to the door, and they disappeared.

**-Thirteenth Floor-**

"So you killed him for that!" Axis yelled. "I'm gonna kill you!" Axis made his chakrams appear. "If I win, you can't harm Sai!" He yelled.

"A bet… I see… If I win…then…" Axel thought for a moment. "Ah. You can't mention anything about the rebellion. Got it? I promise I won't kill you until we have to fight the other half of the Organization…" Axel said.

Axis nodded, and made his wave swords appear. "Let's go," He smiled.

Axel charged at Axis, swinging his chakrams like crazy at him. Axis blocked with his wave swords. Axis saw that Axel was venerable, and he aimed at his side. He hit Axel pretty hard, forcing his body to fly at the table.

The table cracked in half.

"Ahahaha! Who's kicking your ass!" Axis laughed, "That's right I am!"

"Don't get cocky, prick," Axel got up, and made a cyclone of fire, and pointed it at Axis. "You should be glad I was holding back… But now play time is over…"

**

* * *

**

End Chapter Thriteen

**Axis The Season Oracle:** Yeah I know I put one up there, but I had to do one down here too. 108 reviews! rolls over from the happiness Haha. Anyways I'd like to thank fire spirit, EliasDaemonwing, Mi167, crystal feathers, King Mickey 007, Werecat Rei, Lancetree, Alexa, Iced Perfection, and The White Raven013. Rahzelia is my oc from another fanfic. And Corran is my friends character. He's helping me write the prequel. I'll update soon!

**Next Chapter:** Blank Memories?

**R & R**

**O.o**


	15. BrOkEn MeMoRiEs?

Organization XIV

**Disclaimer: …**

**Copyright:…**

**Note: **_Axis' thoughts_

**

* * *

**

ChApTeR FoUrtEeN:

**BrOkEn MeMoRiEs?**

"_Anger and Agony are better than misery…"-Three Days Grace_

Axel stood before the younger nobody, holding out his chakram. Axis was ready for worst. That training he did, really helped. He had to protect his other side even if it called for his life.

When Axel took a step at Axis, Axis took a step back. "Backing away I see?" He said. "Long range suits me better anyway!" Axel threw a chakram at Axis, slicing him on the arm. "Too slow!"

"I'll show you too slow, you psychotic bastard," Axis appeared behind Axel and kicked him through the wall. "Told you that training helped!"

"You really think so?" Axel said, getting up. "Let me show you some of my own," He made a fire wall swirl up around them.

_Now's my chance to use that move! _He swirled his Wave Swords around, and he made a water tornado. "Take this!"

The fire went away, and what was left of the room was burnt. Axis smiled, "I realized that I control seasons…" He began, "Fire is Summer, Ice/Water is Winter, Earth is Spring, and Wind is Autumn," He finished.

"That's pretty intriguing…But I'm not gonna lose to you!" Axel said, as he swung at Axis cutting his other arm. Axis counter attacked, and sliced Axel's hood clean off.

"Hahah!" He laughed.

"You little shit!" He yelled. He was about to slice at Axis, when the door flew open. The two made their weapons disappear.

"Ax-" Marluxia looked over at Axis. "What's he still doing here?"

"Just wanted to say goodbye!" Axis said scratching his head.

Marluxia looked at the cut on Axis' right arm. "How'd you get that?" He asked.

"Uh… I fell…?" Axis said.

Marluxia was suspicious of them. "Whatever, Axel… I'd like you to go escort our guest downstairs," He said, as he left the room.

"Truce," Axel said. "Or we'll just call it a tie…"

"A tie sounds good…" Axis left the room with Axel.

"Sai's on the first floor," Axel said, "Y'know… I was seriously gonna kick your ass…"

"What?! NO! You seriously were gonna lose!" Axis ragged.

Axel disappeared, but before doing so he whispered the words, "You're a sore loser…"

_NO! I' am not a sore loser! Dammit MARLUXIA! I was finally gonna kick his ass, and you spoiled my victory! I should kick your ass!_

**-First Floor (Traverse Town)-**

Sai, and Sora wandered around Traverse Town looking for Donald, and Goofy. When they had entered the door, Donald, and Goofy had mysteriously disappeared.

"Sora… I feel like I've been here before…" Sai said holding his head. "I feel like my heart's gonna explode…" He slid his hand through his silver spiky hair

"That's what you need to remember…" A voice said, "Whether or not you've actually been here or not…"

Sora and Sai turned their heads towards the man in the trench coat. **_Why is it that everyone is wearing a trench coat?_**

"Did you take Donald and Goofy!" Sora yelled.

"Did I or did I not?" The man asked.

"Stop with the riddles, bastard," Sai said, "I'll knock you out!"

"You talk all that rash but can you do it?" The man asked.

"Dude, I'm warning you…" Sai twitched, "Don't make me do it…"

"Try me…" The man said.

Sora grabbed Sai's arm, and pulled him behind him. "What did you do with Donald and Goofy?" He asked.

"They're in the form of cards," The man explained. "Sai's not it in the form of a card, because he has memories here, also. And he also has the power of the Keyblade," He finished.

"He's a Keyblade master!" Sora yelled, in shock.

"You couldn't even tell? Some Keyblader you are…" The man said.

"What's a Keyblade?" Sai asked.

Sora made his Keyblade appear. "This is a Keyblade…" Sora said, "Try making yours appear…"

Sai stood there bewildered.

**-Ninth Floor-**

Axis walked over to Demyx. "Haha," He scratched his head as he laughed. Demyx had a puzzled look on his face.

"Hmmm… I think something's up…" Demyx said, looking around.

"W-What do you mean?" Axis asked nervously.

"I think Zexy, Mar, Lar, Lex, Axel, and Vexy are up to something…" He replied. "Usually Larxene's all bitchy--"

"Uh… I hate to break it to you Demyx, but she's right behind you…" Axis said backing away.

"AH CRAP! RUN, RUN AWAY!" Demyx yelled, grabbing Axis by his trench coat, and dashing down the hallway.

"Demyx let me go! I didn't do anything!" He yelled, "You're getting my trench coat dirty!"

Demyx ran into a darkness portal, taking Axis with him.

"DEMYX!" Larxene yelled.

**-The World That Never Was-**

Axis found himself on top Memory Skyscraper. He looked down, careful not to fall off. "Is this The World That Never Was?" He asked himself aloud. "Demyx?" He looked around, and Demyx was no where to be found.

"Demyx!" He called out. All he heard were the echoing of his voice.

**End Chapter Fourteen**

**Axis The Season Oracle: **I'm sorry if this was short… I'm kinda gonna be away, cause my family's going away. And I'll be back Fridayish. I'd like to thank EliasDaemonwing, subzero12345678900, Werecat Rei, fire spirit, The White Raven013, Iced Perfection, King Mickey007, Lancetree, and The-Great-Ninja-Alexa. I'LL UPDATE FRIDAY!

**Next Chapter:** The Sixth Floor Is Hell

**R & R**

**O.o**


	16. OnE wAy TrIp To HeLl

**Organization XIV**

**Disclaimer: …You know it…**

**Copyright: …… **

**ChApTeR FiFtEeN:**

**OnE wAy TrIp To HeLl**

Axis sat on top of Memory Skyscraper calling out Demyx's name. All he heard was the echoing of his own voice. He looked around in the darkness bound city. He could barely see his hands, or the edge of the building.

He wondered where Demyx could of possibly gone. He had pulled him into the Darkness portal, so he would of came out next to him. Axis looked down the building, almost losing his balance. He quickly maintained his balance, and stood up straight. "Phew… MAYBE DEMYX FELL!" He panicked. He slipped off. "AHHHHH!" He screamed.

He opened up a Darkness portal as he fell. He then hit the floor, softly. He looked around, still no sign of Demyx. He began to walk around. "Hello?" He called out. "Anybody here?"

Suddenly he spotted something coming out of the ground. It pranced out at him, but he quickly side stepped. It flew back into the ground. It was a neoshadow. Axis stared in fear as it moved about, trying to figure out what it could possibly be.

He backed up, and it leashed out at him. He made his wave swords appear and he cut through it. "What the fuck are you-- What is that?" He said, as he began to run away. But as he turned away a neoshadow hopped onto his back, knocking him to the ground.

"Ah hell! Get off!" He tried pulling it off but to no prevail. He fought forcefully for about two minutes, when he heard a slash. He looked up at a man in a black hoddie, dazed. "W-who are you?"

**Axis…**

**I presume…**

"Who are you?" Axis asked.

**No one…**

**At least not to you…**

The man disappeared, and Axis was left confused. "What the hell just happened?" He turned around to see a whole bunch of heartless staring right at him. He got up and ran away. "SOMEONE HELP ME!" He screamed at the top of his lungs.

**-Hallway to Floor Three-**

Sora, and Sora came out from the door from the second floor. Sai had several paper cuts from the boss of Wonderland, Trick master. Sora was practically unscathed except for the cut that was one his cheek.

"I vow never to touch a single card ever again…" Sai said, shivering from the experience.

Goofy and Donald looked at the two. "Hey don't you think it's weird that we even forgot all of our magic abilities?" Donald asked.

"It's strange… But it's the way of Castle Oblivion, and unfournately we have to accept that," Sai replied.

"Sora do you remember the name of the place where you turned into a heartless?" Goofy asked. "Gwarsh… I can't seem to remember…"

"Hey didn't you find me at that place? I never did learn the name though…" Sai asked.

"Yup," Goofy replied.

"That's easy it's--" Sora and Donald stopped to think.

"Goofy are you sure you didn't make it up?" Sora asked.

"No…well… At least I don't think I did," Goofy replied, he was confused more than they were.

"Actually I remember something like that happening…" Sai said, as he held up his pointer finger. "Didn't that Kairi girl save you from falling into internal darkness or something?"

"Yeah…" Sora sighed.

"Jimny. What does it say in your journal?" Donald asked.

"Oh," Jimny opened his faded reddish brown journal. "What?" He flipped through his pages one by one. "NOOOOO!" He yelled.

"What's wrong?" They asked.

"My journal. It's completely empty!" He sobbed.

"Empty? But I saw you writing in it yesterday!" Sai yelled.

"This is what he meant…" Sora said, "In this castle to lose is to find, and to find is to lose…"

Sai looked away. "You mean what that red head said right? I dunno why but he seems.. kinda familiar… It's like I know him…" He said as he put his finger on his head. "This just gets weirder…"

"Hey you're bound to find your memories here! Maybe you did know him!" Sora said, "That's another reason why we have to keep going!"

"Did you remember anything yet?" Goofy asked.

Sai shook his head no.

"Don't worry. It'll come back…" Sora said, smiling.

"There's more than meets the eye about this castle. We have to be careful…" Donald said, as he pushed them towards the door. "Now let's go!" The five left to the third floor, Olympus Coliseum.

**-Eleventh Floor-**

Larxene stood poking angrily at a crystal orb. Namine was in the room drawing a picture of Castle Oblivion. The door to the room opened, and Axel walked in. "Hey Axel!" Larxene yelled.

"What's wrong with you? You seemed a little ticked…" Axel asked.

"Two reasons! Demyx called me bitch, then ran off with Axis. Next Namine can't rewrite Sai's memories. She says that there's some type of seal on them. It seems that his friends may have placed a seal on his memories to keep him from remembering his dreadful past…" Larxene ragged. "Ugh! That pisses me off!"

"A seal… huh?" Axel said. "Then we'll just have to go find his friends, and make them take the seal off…"

"That girl Rahzelia must have been the one to put the seal on him, she's a mage… or an alchemist…" Larxene said. "We'll probably find her at the planet Gaia…"

"So it seems… We'll have Zexion to go get her… He's all Y'know… pure evil…" Axel said. "Not that I'm not pure evil!"

"You're not…" Namine said.

"No one asked you Namine!" Axel yelled.

Namine continued to draw.

"Anyway about the memories… I'll go get Zexion to bring her here," Axel said. "And where do you think Axis is?"

"That little runt, I already told you he ran off with Demyx. He's so freakin' weak. But he almost beat you… Isn't that right? But then Marluxia had to intervene…" Larxene laughed.

**_Blonde… prepare to die… _**Axel glared at her. "Let- WAIT! How the hell do you know that? Were you spying on us?" Axel ragged.

"No. Simply eavesdropping…" Larxene replied. "You told Axis that you killed Sai, and that his friends saved Sai from falling into the darkness! You told him everything! He even knew about the plan!" She cracked. "Axis The Season Oracle! Good title, suits him pretty well!"

"Larxene… Shut up…" Axel said, as he walked out of the room. **_Dammit that girl is annoying… _**

"Oh, don't be mad Axel! It's only the truth!" She cracked. She loved pressing everyone's wrong buttons. It was so fun to watch. Especially when Zexion got mad. "No denying!" she put her finger in the air, waving it side to side. A chakram flew past her, nearly scratching her face. "AXEL! YOU FUCKING ASS! WHAT THE HELL!? WERE YOU TRYING TO KILL ME?" She screamed.

"I'm not listening to you…" Axel said, covering his ears. "I'm going to go get Zexion to go to Gaia, and retrieve Rahzelia…" He could still hear Larxene ranting in the other room.

He opened a darkness portal, and appeared in front of Zexion's room. He let himself in, to see Zexion reading a book. He was laid back on his bed.

"Hey Zexy. You have to go to Gaia," Axel said.

Zexion just glared at him. "Get the hell out of my room Axel. And for the last time my name is not, I repeat, not Zexy…" He snapped.

Axel shrugged. "No can do. We need that girl so that we can rewrite Sai's memories. Without him, we have half the chance of taking over the others," He said.

"No," Zexion said, still staring at his book.

"GOT DAMMIT! We might as well go make Pinky kidnap her!" Axel snapped.

"Then you might as well kiss Rahzelia goodbye. He'd probably kill her before she gets here…" Zexion said, flipping his page. "And that's not my problem…" He shrugged. He looked back down at his book labeled, _'Tsubasa'._

"I hate you…" Axel said leaving the room. "And with a passion…" He headed or Marluxia's room, but hesitated to go in it. "Hmm…Zexy is right… He might kill her with all his flower talk… God I feel bad for her already…"

"Tch… Fine I'll do it," Zexion said, as he came out of his room. "You said that she's located somewhere on Gaia… right?"

"Yeah. Rocket Town probably…" Axel smiled. He handed him a picture of her. "And bring her back alive…"

"She must be pretty strong if she can put a seal on someone's memories… I want to learn how she did it…" Zexion said backing into a darkness portal. "Be back soon… and don't blame me if she's not alive when I come back..."

Axel started to feel that choosing Zexion for this mission wasn't such a good idea.

**End Chapter Fifteen**

**Edited: November 17, 2007**

**Axis The Season Oracle: **Sorry I took so long to update! Please forgive me! Starts to cry Please? Anyways I'd like to thank Fire Spirit, The Great Ninja Alexa, Werecat Rei, emolsifier, The White Raven013, EliasDaemonwing, Lancetree, and King Mickey 007! I'll have the next chapter up soon. Probably Thursday…

**Next Chapter: **The Alchemist Of Gaia!

**R & R**

**O.o**


	17. AlChEmIsT oF gAiA

_**Organization XIV**_

_**Disclaimer: Yup don't own it!**_

_**Copyright: I own Axis, and Sai**_

_**Chapter Sixteen:**_

_**Alchemist Of Gaia! **_

Zexion found himself in a town. He gazed across the people to see huge rockets and buildings. He held up the picture and studied the subject again. She was a thin girl with long black hair that had a huge blue green ribbon tied in the back. Her eyes were a cerulean color with a tint of green. She sat on a pillar looking somewhat sad in the smile she had been showing. She wore a long black dress that was similar to Namine's.

**_She definitely doesn't look that strong… _**He sighed as he began to walk down the dirt path. There were probably more airships, then buildings, and that would make her easier to find.

"Watch out!" A voice screamed. Someone's books collided into Zexion, knocking him over. A girl fell backwards as her books fell every where. "Ohhh…" She moaned in pain. "Cid… that hurt…"

"Fuckin' retarded girl!" Cid roared as ran past her.

Zexion stared at her blankly. His subject had walked right to him. This would be easier than expected. He pushed the books off of his body and glared darts at her.

"I'm so sorry!" She yelled. "I know! I know I'm so flipping clumsy!" She helped him up. She then went to go pick up the books she had scattered everywhere. "I've made a real big mess…" She sighed.

Zexion had to double check and make sure that he had the right girl. An alchemist that can place memory seals on people- that's clumsy. Surprisingly she didn't place it on her self. He picked up a few books and handed it to her. They were mostly about philosophy, alchemy, and color magic. "This would be yours…" He said tonelessly.

Rahzelia's face became pale. "W-what are you doing here? How'd you find me!?" She yelled, dropping her books.

"What are tal-" Zexion was cut off.

"I'm not stupid! You're with the Organization that killed Sai!" She interrupted. "Why are you here?"

"Tch. Just shut up… I'm looking for you. Unfournately you're the only thing that's in our way to control both of Keyblade wielders. I seems that you put a seal on Sai's memories, and Namine can't break it," Zexion said. "So that means you're coming with me…" He grabbed her arm but she pulled away. His grip tightened around her wrist, as he tried to pull her into the darkness portal.

"Let me go! I'll never take off that seal! Not even if it cost me my life!" She pulled away. "If he remembers what you guys did to him, he'll break down again! You guys are so selfish! You need him for your own needs! Did you ever stop to think about his?"

"May I remind you that we have no hearts?" Zexion said.

"Still! You have stop this! If you take off that seal-" She was cut off.

"Yes. Yes. I know. Now shut up," Zexion said.

"NO!" She yelled. She started screaming for help. "Someone help me!"

Zexion let out a deep sigh. "You make it seem like I'm a bad guy… Besides… no one can here you. Time is completely halted. You can scream all you'd like, but it won't help," He shrugged. She gazed around, and confirmed that time had halted. She couldn't reach for her staff that was on the ground.

"Wha…?" She stopped struggling. "You paused time… like him?" She said as fear came into her voice. "Where is he?"

"In our castle… Now remove the seal, or I'll have to get Marluxia to deal with you…" Zexion retorted. Rahzelia shook her head no. "Suit yourself…" He pulled her into a Darkness Portal.

They soon found themselves in Castle Oblivion. Rahzelia instantly slumped to the floor, crying. All this was her fault. If she had never forced Corran and Sai to go into the abandoned building with her. But how was she supposed to know that the building had a tragic history? That box. Sai opened it cause he said he could feel something, a dark presence.

"You-" Namine spoke as she dropped her sketch pad. Zexion left the room as Marluxia entered. She could hear him mutter the words '_Good job Number VI...' _What was Marluxia planning to do with her if she refused to take off the seal?

Marluxia walked over to the sobbing girl. "Well, are you gonna take off the seal?" He asked softly.

"No… I'll never do it. You'll have to torture me to death…" She sniffed, as she stared at the floor.

Marluxia reached down and grabbed her chin, and slammed her face roughly against the wall. "You'll do what the fuck I tell you too!" Marluxia yelled, as he squished her face against the wall. "Now take off that worthless seal, so you can go home and sleep knowing that you did something great!"

"NO!" She screamed, as the tears rolled down her face. Marluxia roughly threw her against a crystal orb. She slumped over revealing that there was blood smeared on the orb. "Ughh…"

"Don't test my patience. How about now?" He asked. Rahzelia simply shook her head no. She had promised Corran that she would never remove the seal, unless it actually called for it. Marluxia kicked her in the stomach. "Now?" She shook her head no again. "You little bitch!" He kicked her again.

Rahzelia began to cough up blood. She felt that she losing consciousness. Her vision became blurred as she stared at her blood. She never was good with blood. "I…won't…"

"Then we'll just have to beat it out of you am I right?" He said pulling her up by her hair.

Namine couldn't sit there and watch Marluxia beat the living hell out of the girl. She got up and ran in front of her. "Stop!" She yelled. "N-no more…"

"Hmm… Do you have interest in this girl Namine? Maybe you want to learn how to place and break seals on people's memories? It certainly wouldn't be because you cannot take watching me beating her, right?" Marluxia asked. He let go of her hair, and Rahzelia's body flopped to the floor.

"No sir…" Namine said, kneeling down next to her lifeless body.

"She is not to leave the room, do you understand?" Marluxia asked.

Namine shook her head, as Marluxia left the room. "Why would you… why?" Namine shook her head in disbelievement. "Why would you risk your life for a stupid seal?" Namine asked.

"Because he's my friend..." She said. The thing she saw was Namine's face before passing out.

**-With Sai and Co. on the 6th Floor-**

Sai let out a deep sigh, as he followed behind Sora, Donald and Goofy. "I still haven't remembered anything… This is just so fucked up… I think that redy was lying to us…"

"Well he wasn't lying cause I remembered some stuff about a girl that I had forgotten," Sora said, "There was this girl I used to play with when I was little, and one day she just disappeared…" He sighed.

"What was her name…?" Goofy asked.

"That's the problem… I dunno…" Sora replied.

"You don't know?" A voice asked. "Wait until she hears this How heart broken she will be!" The group turned around to see the Savage Nymph, waving her hand.

"Who are you?" Sai and Sora asked in unison. "Are you with them?"

"Oh! It's you!" Larxene pointed. "This conversation is mainly directed for Sora, so step back Sai Koro Lantern."

"Sai… Koro… Lantern?" He asked, confused. "My name's Sai! Not Sai whatever!"

"Oh. No it isn't! I know more about you then you'll ever possibly know about yourself!" She laughed. Sai stared at her with a blank expression. "Yup it's true…"

"The girl do you know her? What's her name?" Sora said, slightly pushing Sai out if the way.

"H-hey!" Sai yelled.

"Uh-huuuuh! The bad guys are holding her deep with the castle. And you have to save her. Sadly, there' a catch! I'm a bad guy so you have to go through me!" She said waving her pointer finger back and forth. She flew through Sora, then teleported in front of them.

The chain Kairi had given Sora, fell onto the floor. Sai witnessed something strange. I seemed to have transformed into something else.

"S-Sora! That's not real! It just transformed!" Sai yelled.

"What are you talking about? I didn't see anything," Sora, Donald, and Goofy said, giving him the look that said 'You're a psychopath, shut up'.

"No! I'm telling the truth! It's fake!" Sai yelled.

"It's no fake! I remember how I got this! Namine gave it to me!" He yelled.

"Then tell me! Tell me what happened. I'm not lying! All this is just too fishy!" Sai screamed. "There's something going on here!"

"When I was little we were watching a meteor shower, and she started crying that the meteor would hit the island," Sora began, "I stood up holding a stick saying, 'don't worry Namine, if the meteor comes this way, I hit it back into space!'," He finished.

"No! Kairi gave it to you! I was there! She said never to lose it!" Sai yelled.

Larxene was getting ticked off at the teen. "Sora you can't trust ANYONE in this castle," She said over Sai's voice.

Sora looked at Sai. "Sai… she's right…" Sora said looking at the floor, "And right now I don't trust you!" He swung his Keyblade at Sai.

Sai instantly drew his kantana and blocked the incoming blow. "Sora! Would you chose your memories or me; your friend?" He asked.

"My memories!" Sora yelled.

Sai felt hurt from this statement. "Then so be it!" He removed his kantana from it's sheath, and blocked Sora's attack.

**-With Axel-**

The Flurry of Dancing Flames stood watching them through the crystal orb. "This is getting interesting…" He shook his head. "Now this is more like it, eh Namine?"

"…Huh…?" She looked at Axel with a confused look. "What do you mean?"

"Marluxia's plans are falling apart. That kid Sai is in the way… Why don't you get rid of him?" Axel asked.

"… He's… only trying to help them…" Namine said. "He's no threat…they don't even believe him…"

Axel nodded his head. "You don't want him to die again, do you?" Axel asked.

"…yes…" Namine said, shaking her head.

"Seems quiet interesting enough… Keyblader vs. Keyblader…" Axel said.

"Sora…"

**-With Rahzelia-**

Rahzelia felt a her body being lifted up, and placed onto a comfy surface. She opened her eyes to see the very same man that had taken her, standing next to the couch reading a book.

"You!" She yelled, scooting away. "I told you, I'm not doing it!"

"…shut up…" Zexion said, flipping pages in his book. "Seriously… You know that there's another way…"

"You do…?" She asked.

"No… only you can do it…" He replied. "Why are you risking your life for a seal? Doesn't your life matter?"

Rahzelia looked down at the floor. "It's not something you wouldn't understand if you don't have a heart… It's my fault… that we are in this situation… Ah… that music from the house… it was Demyx…right…?" She poked him in the side. "I was curious…they were preoccupied with that game…It kind of made me see things differently…"

"Get to the point…" Zexion interrupted.

Rahzelia shook her head. "I had to take responsibility once your friends started chasing us world to world. Sai had gone through the most pain once that guy that looked like a woman killed his mother. I've never seen him in so much pain. Nor did I see Corran so frustrated. It's like you guys changed our world. You know what he did once we saved him from darkness? He broke down. He told us to run away while we still had the chance… When we refused… he attacked us, and told us he never wanted to see our faces. But did he really mean it? Or was he just trying to save us?" She poked at the couch. "We took away Sai's memories in Hollow Bastion, and left him there in the library…" **_I sometimes wonder…did we do the right thing?_**

"Why'd you leave him there?" Zexion asked.

"He was there…" She smiled fakely. "He was the other Keyblader…Corran and I found that out while we were hiding in Mushroom Kingdom. It seems they know quiet a few things about the Keyblade… Ah?" She looked up at him.

"You're weird…" He sighed, "…I'm leaving…"

He started for the door, when suddenly he felt a tug on his coat. He looked down at her, bewlidered.

"Please... Don't go..." She cried.

_**End Chapter Sixteen**_

**Edited November 17th, 2007**

_**xXAxisXx: **Man I had to cut this chapter in half, cause who knew how long I would of taken to type the other half. Oh yes I started the Prequel. "Broken Latitude" is the name. It's Sai's past. And I've got a hot idea about the sequel. ANYWAY! _**I'm starting a mailing thingy, cause after school starts, I don't know when I'll update. So if you want to be on it. Tell me in your review! **Later!

_**Next Chapter: **Death Mix_

_R & R_

_O.o_


	18. DeAtH mIx

_**Organization XIV**_

_**Disclaimer: Yup don't own it!**_

_**Copyright: I own Axis, and Sai**_

_**Chapter Seventeen:**_

_**Death Mix**_

Sai felt his knees give in before Sora could swing the final blow. The Keyblade barely missed his head. He had lost to the lies that he was trying to expose. He couldn't bare the feelings he were feeling right at that moment. He glanced over at Larxene who was smiling at him. She was screwing around with Sora's head, and Sora was actually believing it.

"I'll finish this! I knew you were a traitor! I knew that you didn't lose your memories! It was all a lie!" Sora yelled, holding the Keyblade just a bit over the silver haired boy's neck.

**_I lost… I really lost…_** His hands began to tremble with fear. Was he afraid to die without knowing who he was? Or was it something that couldn't be explainer in just words? **_Somebody… Help me…_**

Sora was ready to slice at Sai's neck when Sai deflected the block with his sword. Sora was stunned that Sai was still able to move after all the damage he had taken. He smirked and swung his Keyblade at his side.

Sai jumped back, trying to catch his breath. "I won't let you beat me… No!" Sai yelled. He didn't want to hurt Sora, but it was kill or be killed. He still a lot of stuff left to do before dying.

"Fire!" Donald yelled. Sai was caught off guard, and his bloody shirt lit in flames. He quickly pulled it off, and it disintegrated. "I'm sorry Sai…"

"There's nothing to be sorry ab-" He fell to ground. "out…" He let go of his kantana.

He shut his eyes and drifted to sleep. Sora raised the blade to kill him, when a crystal ball flew past him. He looked up to see Rahzelia standing there.

She was barely breathing, but that hadn't stopped her from trying to save him. She had gotten him into this mess, and she intended to make it out alive with Sai.

"Sora! No! Don't kill him! If you do… then… um… I'll have to kill you!" She said trying to make herself sound convincing.

"What the hell are you doing out of you're room!?" Larxene yelled. **_She's going to ruin our plans!_**

"Sora do you think killing him would make the lie go away?" Rahzelia asked. "Or would it just make it worse? If I told you Sai were right, and you did kill him, how would you feel? I don't intend for you to answer any of these questions. All I say is that, that it is indeed--"

Suddenly Sora saw Razhelia fall to the ground and a puddle of blood formed around her body. Everyone stood there shocked, wondering what the hell had just happened. "Hmm… It is quiet useful with her dead," A voice said. It was a cloaked figure. He turned around and walked up the stairs.

Sora ran over to Rahzelia. "N-no…" He muttered, "N-no! Don't go! What were you going to say! I have to know!"

Rahzelia smiled weakly and said, "Please… take care of him… Promise?" She closed her eyes and cried softly, "And if you see someone named Zexion… tell him I'm sorry…" Sora felt remorse from her death.

"Don't worry… I will," Sora said, he glared at Larxene.

**With Zexion**

Zexion wandered about the castle in search of Rahzelia. She had suddenly disappeared once he had turned his back. He wondered where she could have possibly gone. For some reason he like it when she was around telling him stories of her adventures when everything was normal.

He walked into Marluxia's room to see Marluxia cleaning blood off of his scythe. Then it hit him, that was her blood. He had killed her. He couldn't say anything, he was lost at words. He didn't know how to act.

"What's wrong Number VI?" Marluxia asked.

Zexion turned away, and walked out of the room. He would never be able to ask her why. Why hadn't she fought back and used all of her power to knock them out in a single blow? It didn't make sense. Maybe she wanted to see Sai…

He hit his fist against wall with anger. He screamed as loud as he could. He didn't care who could hear, as long as it somehow reached her. He really wanted to hear the last bit of her story.

**With Axis**

Axis stood before the Castle That Never Was. He wondered why they called it that. "The Castle That Never Was…? It doesn't make in sense. How do they know it's a castle if it never existed. Now that's something only Xemnas could answer. Let's go-" He was cut off when a penny hit him in the head. "What the hell?" He glanced up at the castle window to see Xigbar laughing. "HEY!?"

"Hey Number XIV long time no see!" Xigbar yelled.

"Yeah, yeah. Now how do I get inside so I can kick your ass?" Axis asked.

"Oh just walk forward," Xigbar smiled.

Axis gazed down at the abyss of nothingness than looked back up at Xigbar. "Are you trying to kill me?" He sneered.

"No, man. If was trying to kill you I would of took out my guns and shot you down," Xigbar said trying to reassure Axis.

"…That was very reassuring Xigbar…" Axis sighed. He reluctantly took a step into abyss of nothingness when a platform of clear glass formed a pathway. He stared at it amazed. Nobodies like him were really capable of stuff like that. He wished he could do something so intriguing. So that he would be acknowledged by the next generation of nobodies. But he knew he had to keep dreaming.

"Amazing dude, isn't it?" Xigbar asked.

"Yeah…" He sighed. He walked into the castle to see Demyx playing his guitar. He didn't seem to realize that Axis had even walked in. Axis hit Demyx in the eye with the opposite end of his wave sword. "Hey jerk! What the hell? You just ditched me! Why? Why? Huh? I was almost murdered by these little freaky creatures. How come I have the worst luck? Now what's your reason for ditching me man!?"

"I don't have one," Demyx whimpered holding his eye. "Axis! That hurt!" He yelled.

"I don't care. I could've died because of you. If it weren't for that mysterious guy who saved me," Axis growled.

"Xemnas… wanted to see you…" Demyx ignored him.

"Oh… Okay… Where's his room?" He asked, looking around. _These people are really obsessed with crystal-like items._

"It's on the 13th floor, the 13th room," Demyx said splashing water in his own eye.

"Demyx… Have your water clones ever tried to kill you?" Axis asked.

"No, why would they do that?" He asked.

"I dunno. Just asking," He replied as he walked off into the next room. In that room he saw Roxas reading a book. "Hey Roxas… Long time no see," He said.

Roxas looked surprised once he had realized who it was. "You've been missing for quiet a while… What happened?" He asked.

"Nothing really… Besides the fact that I almost got killed by some freaky looking creatures," Axis replied scratching his head. "Well I have to go see Xemnas. Talk to you later!" He quickly ran off.

"…Axis…" Roxas looked at the floor in pain.

"He doesn't realize what's happening does he, Number XIII?" Saix asked, as he walked out of a darkness portal.

"No…" Roxas replied.

**With Sai (Flashbacks)**

"H-Hey are you alright?" A voice asked.

Sai laid on the cold library floor within Hollow Bastion. He couldn't figure out why he was there, or why he had no memories of anything that had happened to him. He opened his eyes and looked up to see Donald, Goofy, and Sora hovering above him.

Sai quickly sat up and looked around. "Who are you?" He asked fearfully.

"I'm Sora. This is Donald and that's Goofy," Sora said. "Why are you here? Don't you know it's dangerous?"

Sai pulled his knees at his body, and wrapped his hands around his knees. "I dunno. I dunno why I'm here. Who am I?" He asked them. They looked at him like he were crazy. He dug his head into his arms and stared at the floor. "Where am I?"

"You're in Hollow Bastion," Donald replied.

"Do you know you're name?" Sora asked.

"I think… I think it's Sai…. But I'm not sure…" He replied.

He had always wondered why he was there, and why he remembered nothing but his name. Numerous times he had felt that there was something that was holding him back from remembering, but he guessed it was better that way…

**End Chapter Seventeen**

**Edited: November 17th, 2007**

_**xXAxisXx: **LONG TIME NO SEE! I made a mistake in the author's note. Chapter 20 is the last chapter. My computer has been broken but that has given me time to map out everything that is to happen. I tried to make this chapter somewhat funny… but I guess it didn't really work… Well next update is on Saturday. Must update other stories… but which one first? Hope this wasn't too short..._

**_Next Chapter:_** WaKe!


	19. WaKe

Organization XIV

AlMoSt ThE eNd!

Chapter Eighteen:

WaKe

Sora closed Rahzelia's eyes, as he cried, He stood up holding his Keyblade at Larxene. "You! You're a liar!" Sora screamed, "You made me kill my friend!"

"I didn't make you kill your friend. You acted on your own free will," She smiled, deviously. Sora lunged at Larxene. Blade and kunai collided with screeching thud. "Why are you so mad me, key boy? You're the one who killed him! Doesn't it make you want to kill someone- such as yourself?"

"Shut up!" He pushed down on the key. Larxene struggled to maintain blocking. She teleported back, and threw her electrical kunai at Sora. He deflected it by using his Aero spell.

"The only one you should be angry with is yourself. I wonder what Namine thinks of you? Hmm, friend killer!?" She chuckled, as she teleported behind him. "One move, and I'll hurt him beyond repair!" She held her kunai towards the unconscious Sai.

"T-That's cheap!" Sora yelled.

"No, it's called tactics key boy," She laughed. She let the kunai fling at him, piercing him in his right arm. "Be glad I'm holding back! I'm not gonna let you break just yet!" She disappeared into a darkness portal.

Blood poured out from Sai's right arm. Sora ran over to him. Goofy and Donald knelt beside him. "Is he still breathing?" Sora asked.

"Just barely. He seems to be slipping in and out of consciousness…" Donald quacked, "Sai probably won't forgive us…"

"I wouldn't blame him…" Sora gripped onto his shorts. "Betrayed by the only friends he has! He depended on us to help him remember!"

"Don't push yourself too hard, Sora," Sai said, trying to keep his eyes opened, "it's alright… I forgive you… Anyone would've acted the same way you did! I think you should go on without me. Just find that girl… I'll just slow you guys down. I'll be fine right here!" He smiled faintly.

"No! I'll find a doctor! I'll find someone! Screw this castle! I just want you to live!" Sora yelled, he got up and started for the door.

"Sora, no! We didn't come all this way just to turn around," Sai smirked, "Just go on… For me please?"

Sora looked at the floor, then darted past Sai, saying "Be safe".

Sai held his left in front of him. He wiggled his fingers a bit, then pulled the kunai out of his arm. He let out a moan of pain, then stared at the bloody kunai.

"Is this what it feels like to be dying?" He sighed deeply, "I heard that when someone dies, their whole life flashes before them I guess that only happens when they have memories, huh?" He laughed silently. He knew he wasn't going to survive, so he might as well just laugh everything off now.

He closed his eyes, and suddenly he saw himself walking beside a boy that looked similar to him. They seemed to be angry at one another. He could hear himself swearing at the boy next to him. The boy ran into the street, and Sai looked to his left. He saw a car speeding towards the other boy. Suddenly he ran towards the boy, and tackled him to the ground.

He opened his eyes, quivering. What had he just seen? Was it something from his past, or something completely out of this world? He dragged himself over to the wall, and leaned himself against it.

"Having a good time, Sai?" A voice asked, as a darkness portal opened before him.

"Depends on what you mean…" Sai mumbled. "Oh you're that queer with the pink hair…"

"WHAT DID YOU JUST SAY!?" Marluxia screamed taking off his hood.

"Queer. Do you want me to spell it out?" Sai stared at Marluxia as he twitched violently, "Apparently you do want me to. Q-U-E-E-R… Understand me now?"

"Why you little… I'll enjoy taking your life!" He made his scythe appear, "Any last words?"

"Um… Yeah… Fuck you…" He spit blood out onto Marluxia's coat, as he slashed him across the chest. "Queer…" He said, closing his eyes. (A/N: DON'T YOU DARE CRY!)

**-With Axis-**

Axis ran into the room that Xemnas occupied. He was now staring at a bunch of monitors displaying each floor, and section of Castle Oblivion. On one he saw Sai get slashed across the chest. Axis screamed in pain. He turned towards the door, and Xemnas was standing there.

"What's wrong, Axis?" Xemnas asked.

"I've got to get back tot the castle! He's in trouble my other side is going to die!" He yelled.

"If you save him- then you'll become whole. I do recall you saying that didn't want to become whole right? You still want to exist," The Superior said.

"That- That doesn't matter!" He yelled, "He's going to die if I don't help him!"

"I'm very sorry Numberr XIV, but you're not going anywhere," Xemnas said, holding out his hands. His light sabers appeared in his hands.

"S-Superior!? What are you d-" Axis slashed on the cheek, "oing!?"

_**Can you hear me?**_

_Yes I can. This isn't a very good time to decide that you want to start a conversation!_ _I'm busy fighting! _Axis blocked an attack from the sabers with his wave swords.

_**Well I'm busy dying… Funny eh?**_

_You're screwing up my concentration! _

**_So..._**

Xemnas appeared from behind Axis, and sliced at him. Axis dropped to the ground, and the sabers barely missed his head. He rolled over and got to his feet. _Why is he trying to kill me? Did I do something wrong… again!? Please say he didn't find out that I was the one who lit Marluxia's garden on fire!_

"Why are you trying to kill me!? What did I do!? Can't we just talk this out!?" Axis screamed.

"It's time to wake up!" Xemnas yelled.

"Wake up?" Axis asked. His eyes widened as he was stabbed in the stomach. He grabbed onto Xemnas' trench coat. "W-Why?"

Xemnas pulled out the sword, and Axis' body slid onto the floor. Nobody symbols swirled around his body. Axis had trouble keeping his eyes opened. He closed his eyes and say himself standing beside Sai, who was cursing at him. Axis seemed to be very angry. He got so mad that he ran out into the street. The last thing he heard was his name being screamed.

After a minute or so, Axis disappeared into the darkness.

End Chapter Eighteen:

NOT THE LAST CHAPTER!

xXJust Fly A KiteXx: Yo! Long time no see. Had a major writer's block. I went through almost 20 different ending of this. I rewrote the chapter 40 times each time changing things as I wrote. I'll discuss the endings at the end of next chapter. I put a bit of humor into this chapter, although it may not be noticable... Oh a while ago I edited a few chapters. I don't think I did 12-14 though... My mum broke my XBOX360... Now I can't play Elder Scrolls: Oblivion… Yesh I know you guys are sad that Axis and Sai died, and you probably hate me. But there's another chapter! I'll type it during turkey-day break so keep your eyes peeled for the update! Oh and thanks for reading the last chapter everyone. ADIOS!

Next Chapter: LiGhT gReNaDeS

R & R


End file.
